Perder Para Ganar
by LucianaIzaguirre
Summary: Cuando rompen tu corazón crees que todo lo demás ya no tiene sentido. O al menos es lo que yo creía, pero luego entendí que hay que perder para ganar algo mucho mejor. TODOS HUMANOS.
1. Chapter 1

Cuando rompen tu corazón crees que todo lo demás ya no tiene sentido. O al menos es lo que yo creía, pero luego entendí que siempre debes perder para ganar algo mucho mejor.

* * *

Capítulo 1

Era un día bastante fresco en Seattle. Eran aproximadamente las siete de la noche y estaba con mi hermano Emmett y mi amigo Jacob en la terraza de una cafetería charlando –aunque decir siendo criticado por no tener relaciones pasajeras tan frecuentemente como ellos, sería una forma más realista de verlo– Llevaban algunos días prácticamente forzándome a ver chicas que no eran de mi agrado.

– ¿Qué te parece esa chica de allá Ed? – Dijo Jacob señalando con la cabeza a una chica pelirroja que se veía en un espejo al otro lado de la cafetería. Era atractiva, pero parecía esa clase de chica presumida, egocéntrica, vanidosa y un largo etc. Sé que no la conozco, pero creo poder identificarla pues, hace algunos meses terminé una relación con alguien que tenia las mismas "cualidades" y ciertamente no es lo que yo busco.

–No es mi tipo.

–Últimamente ninguna lo es. ¿Estas seguro que no eres gay? –Preguntó Emmett y los dos comenzaron a reír.

–Seguro por eso Tanya terminó con el– Añadió Jacob y rieron más fuerte. Rodé los ojos.

–No soy yo quien busca relaciones vacías luego de que Leah y Lauren– Dije viendo a Jacob y luego a Emmett –Me engañaran en el instituto con el profesor de deportes– Los chicos me vieron con cara de pocos amigos y esta vez me tocó a mí reír.

–Eso es diferente. Éramos unos pubertos y creímos estar enamorados…– Dijo Jacob tratando de defenderse.

–Como sea, no me interesa esa chica.

–Y tampoco las otras… ¿Veinte? Que te hemos señalado.

–No seas exagerado Emmett.

–Eddie, ya no digas que no. No te vas a casar con ellas, es solo para que las conozcas un poco.

–Te he dicho que no me llames Eddie.

–No desvíes la conversación hermano. Mira, allá esta Irina. ¿Qué tal si la traigo y ligas?– señaló el saco de músculos a una rubia muy guapa que estaba a dos mesas de la nuestra. Era compañera de Emmett en algunas clases de la universidad.

–No Emmett, Irina es una cabeza hueca.

–Vamos Ed, para echar un polvo no necesitas tener un gran intelecto. Hay chicas que tienen virtudes –Dijo Jacob haciendo gestos con sus manos frente a su pecho simulando un par de senos– Y defectos –Dijo ahora señalando su cabeza con un dedo. Otra vez y como era costumbre, se echaron a reír.

–Dije que no. Tal vez otra que no sea Irina.

– ¿Y que tal esa? Es una belleza– Voltee a ver a la mesa que estaba a mis espaldas y también me di cuenta que Jacob miraba maravillado a la joven que Emmett señalaba con disimulo. Y si, era una belleza. Sencilla, de tez pálida y de aspecto suave, cabello castaño, llevaba un abrigo algo largo y grueso y unas botas de cuero. Suerte que era una noche con un buen clima, o de lo contrario estaría cocinándose.

–Seguro nos dirá que no, por que no es rubia– Comentó Jacob a Emmett.

–De hecho, prefiero a las morenas– Confesé.

–Bien, pues esta es la indicada. No es rubia, es sencilla y es hermosa.

–Emm tiene razón, y si no vas tú, voy yo– Jacob se disponía a levantarse. En realidad era hermosa, pero no parecía querer conversar.

–Ok, ok. Voy yo– Dije levantándome de mi asiento. Solo la saludaría y volvería. Era solo para que no siguieran con sus estupideces. Me levanté en dirección de la chica, aunque parecía estar un poco ida viendo hacia el horizonte. Usaría las tácticas del par de idiotas, quizás funcionaran.

–Hola– La chica ladeo la cabeza para verme y me quedé prendado de unos divinos ojos de color chocolate, bastante expresivos. En ellos veía ira, frustración, dolor y algo mas que no pude descifrar – ¿Nos hemos visto en algún lugar?

– ¡Claro! Y debe ser por eso que no regresé a ese lugar– Contestó con una sonrisa sarcástica. Eso me dejo sorprendido. Si bien no es para nada agradable que te acosen, dudo que siendo tan bonita no esté acostumbrada. Pude escuchar a mis estúpidos acompañantes reír ante la respuesta tan inesperada. Con que malcriada ¿Eh? Te enseñaré buenos modales.

–Esa fue buena. Pero vamos, no seas tan exigente. Baja de vez en cuando un poco el nivel, yo lo acabo de hacer– Sonreí burlón. Ella apartó la mirada y habría jurado verla limpiarse la mejilla. ¿Estaba llorando? Esa tampoco había sido mi intención. De repente tomó sus cosas y se levantó, di un paso hacía atrás al instante.

–Eres un idiota– Fue lo único que dijo mientras se iba. Regresé aturdido a mi mesa volviendo a ocupar mi lugar en la silla.

–Tú si sabes arruinar las cosas hermanito…

–Eso es causar impacto– Dijo Jacob y comenzaron a reír.

–No lo notaron ¿Cierto?

–Edward, Edward, no quieras justificarte ¿Si?

–No chicos, hablo en serio. Seguro había tenido un mal día…

–Que tú cerraste con broche de oro– completó Jacob con la cara seria –Para presumir tanto de ser un caballero si que la ofendiste Ed.

–No era lo que me proponía, pero ella comenzó.

–Y vaya forma de terminar. Creo que perdiste la práctica con tanto tiempo fuera del mercado. Pero no te preocupes, que aquí Emmett _Irresistible_ Cullen esta para instruirte– Dijo muy sonriente mi "querido" hermano.

–Ni lo sueñes– Luego de eso seguimos viendo prospectos, pero esta vez para ellos. Emmett se acercó a Irina y Jacob a la pelirroja. Yo decidí irme, no estaba de ánimos luego de mi estrepitosa caída ante la castaña. Así que decidí regresar a casa.

Al llegar escuché mucho revuelo, entré a la casa y no había nadie en la sala. Caminé hasta la cocina esperando encontrar a mamá. Lo que vi no lo esperaba y tampoco era algo que quisiera ver. Aparentemente, este no era mi día.

**Bella's POV**

Esperaba darle una sorpresa, aun con lo mucho que las odiaba, a él parecían agradarle. Lo que jamás creí es que la sorprendida sería yo. Luego de escucharle decir todo lo que al parecer llevaba tanto tiempo escondiendo, salí corriendo de ahí, iría a cualquier lugar donde pudiera distraerme y no llorar. Decidí que un lugar público pero relajado me ayudaría con esto, pues por vergüenza me abstendría de lloriquear. Llegué a mi cafetería favorita, cuando mi padre la construyó le pedí que hiciera una terraza para permitirle a la gente y especialmente a mí, la sensación de libertad. Si, la cafetería era de mi padre. Él era dueño de prácticamente todos los bares, clubes y cafeterías de Seattle y de la mitad de algunas otras ciudades.

Solo quería divagar mi mente por un momento y olvidar el horroroso chasco, por lo que tomé asiento en mi mesa de siempre y disfruté de la vista. Nunca creí que podría pasar por algo como lo de esta tarde, fue una sensación que no quería repetir en mi vida. Y me encontré repitiendo en mi mente todos los momentos, que hasta ahora comprendía, habían sido actuados.

–Hola– Escuché decir, era una voz aterciopelada llamándome. Al voltear me encontré con el chico mas apuesto que he visto en mi vida. De piel blanca, un extraño cabello cobrizo y con los más hermosos ojos verdes, todo un sueño. – ¿Nos hemos visto en algún lugar? –Iba a responder que no lo creía, pero me di cuenta que quería flirtear conmigo. Si bien podría tomarse como un halago, era en lo que menos interés tenía en estos momentos. Así que aquí va la evasiva…

– ¡Claro! Y debe ser por eso que no regresé a ese lugar– Contesté sarcástica. Parecía sorprendido y vi a dos tipos sentados en la mesa del frente reírse de mi repuesta.

–Esa fue buena. Pero vamos, no seas tan exigente. Baja de vez en cuando un poco el nivel, yo lo acabo de hacer– dijo sonriendo burlón. Ese comentario solo me hizo recordar los escuchados hace una media hora atrás. Las lágrimas que tanto luché por mantener me traicionaron y una rodo por mi mejilla. Rápidamente la limpié, tomé mi bolso y me levanté del asiento.

–Eres un idiota– Fue todo lo que pude decir al pasar a su lado.

Caminé hasta un parque que estaba muy cerca y me senté en unos columpios. Agradecí al cielo el buen clima, el grueso abrigo que llevaba encima era como una sauna móvil. Estuve aproximadamente una hora meditando y derramando una que otra lágrima. Llamé a mi buena amiga Rosalie para saber si había regresado de Nueva York. Ella era modelo, pero estudiaba diseño de modas en un curso de verano. Al parecer ya estaba de regreso y dijo que llegaría a mi casa en una hora, mi casa no estaba muy lejos del parque, así que llegué pronto. Me tomé mi tiempo en la ducha y me vestí con un pantalón amplio y una camiseta. Rosalie llegó unos minutos después.

– ¿Tan malo fue? –Preguntó al ver mi ropa. Ella odiaba que usara esta ropa en su presencia y yo temía a sus amenazas, no era muy difícil ver que cuando me atrevía a hacerlo o estaba muy molesta o muy deprimida.

–Lo que sigue de malo.

–Oh, Bella… No sabes como lo siento. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

–No por el momento…

–Ok ¿Quieres ver una película? ¿Hacernos la manicura? Anda, dime ¿que quieres hacer? Esta noche me quedaré contigo– Dijo queriendo darme ánimos.

–Quiero que me digas como te fue– Me vio no muy convencida pero asintió. Me contó lo que había hecho por allá y que había conocido a una chica genial que me presentaría luego. Estuvimos charlando hasta que nos quedamos dormidas.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

**Edward´s POV**

–Hola mamá– Saludé sentándome en una silla de la cocina.

–Edward querido, que bueno que llegaste ¿Dónde está Emmett? –Dijo mi madre en cuanto me vio.

–Se quedó un rato más con Jacob, sabes cómo son– Respondí, mamá sonrió pues sabia a lo que ese par se dedicaba.

–Un día les saldrá el tiro por la culata– comentó y alguien se aclaró la garganta para llamar nuestra atención– Oh, disculpa querida. Mira quien está de vuelta. ¿Acaso no es genial? –Me preguntó emocionada.

¡Claro que no lo era! ¡Alice Cullen la loca compulsiva de las compras estaba de vuelta en la ciudad! Y siempre que salía de viaje, a su regreso lo único que quería hacer era ir al centro comercial y vaciar –si le era posible- hasta las bodegas de las tiendas.

No me malentiendan, amo a Alice, pero su adicción a las compras nos arrastra a todos con ella, y en más de una ocasión he terminado cargando con demasiadas bolsas y siguiéndola durante horas. Eso es extenuante y no muy bueno si quieres conservar al menos un poco de tu cordura.

Ella es como mi hermana, somos de la misma edad y desde pequeños fuimos muy unidos. Al morir su madre su padre nunca se hizo cargo de ella y Esme quiso adoptarla. Así que vive con nosotros desde que teníamos ocho.

Además con cada relación que yo comenzaba, recitaba su conocida perorata: _"Esa chica no es la correcta para ti hermanito, aun no es tiempo de que llegue la indicada". _Pero eso no era tan malo, lo peor de todo es que cada vez que ella usaba esa frase, tenía razón. Había aprendido a temer a Alice, pues casi siempre acertaba en sus pronósticos y aun con su apariencia física delicada, la enana era una mujer de armas tomar.

–Disculpen chicos, debo salir al supermercado. Estoy muy feliz de que hayas vuelto Alice, te extrañe mucho– Dijo mamá dándole un abrazo.

–Yo también te extrañe mamá– Respondió Alice con una sonrisa enorme. Pero conociéndola como lo hacía, sabía que fingía para no preocupar a Esme. Esto no era normal, ella siempre tenía un ánimo increíble. Esme salió dejándonos solos en la cocina.

Era tiempo de averiguar que le pasaba, así que decidí acercarme a ella y pasé uno de mis brazos sobre sus hombros.

–Hola Ally… ¿Qué tal Nueva York?

–No tan bien como me habría gustado.

– ¿Paso algo malo? –Pregunté. Aunque era obvio, ella no estaría triste por una tontería.

–No actúes como si te interesara Edward– Alice me miraba con los ojos cristalinos.

–No digas eso Ally, tu sabes que me importa todo lo que tiene que ver contigo. Eres mi hermanita.

– ¿Y por eso nunca me llamaste? –Me recriminó alzando una ceja y alejándose de mí. Imité su gesto.

– ¿Perdona? ¿La señorita "_Estoy muy ocupada Edward, no fastidies" _me dice que no tuve tiempo para ella? –Alice se sonrojó, lo que era muy difícil. Su expresión cambió a una de disculpa.

–Lo siento Ed, Ese no fue mi mejor día. ¿Me disculpas? –No era educado de mi parte, pero sacaría provecho de esta situación.

–No.

– ¿No? ¿Porque?

–Estuviste un mes sin comunicarte Alice…

–Juro que no fue mi intención, tuve algunas sorpresas no muy agradables.

– ¡Vaya! La gran Alice ha sido sorprendida. Deberé felicitar a quien haya realizado tan asombroso acto– Dije bromeando. Ella me golpeó el hombro juguetonamente.

– ¿Entonces me perdonas? –Inquirió sacando su labio inferior y haciéndolo temblar. _¡Eso no te funcionara hoy Alice!_ Aquí estaba mi oportunidad.

–Solo con una condición.

– ¿Qué condición?

–Pero debes prometer que la cumplirás…

– ¡Hecho! –Se apresuró a contestar. _Ja, Ja! ¡Te tengo Ally!_

–Nada de compras– Revelé sonriente. Esta vez había triunfado.

**Bella´s POV**

Esta era una de las peores noches de mi vida, no había podido dormir más de media hora seguida. Había despertado al menos seis veces, cubierta de lágrimas y gritando al tener la pesadilla o el recuerdo de lo sucedido esta tarde. Rose se despertó cada vez preguntando si podía hacer algo, pero lamentablemente, no podía.

Estaba agradecida de contar con Rose, pues de no ser por ella, estaría en un estado mucho peor. En tiempos como este es cuando más extrañaba a mi mamá. Ella había muerto en un accidente automovilístico cuando yo tenía dos, por lo que siempre había sentido un vacío en mi vida, pues, aunque Charlie siempre estuvo ahí para mí, hay momentos en que solo una madre puede comprenderte.

Ya casi amanecía, y había decidido quedarme despierta para no atormentarme de nuevo con mi horrible pesadilla, ya no quería preocupar a Rose con mis tontos problemas amorosos.

Tampoco podía contarle mi infortunio, me daba vergüenza aceptar que a pesar de las innumerables advertencias que ella me había hecho yo había caído como la más inocente de todas. Sabía que ella no me juzgaría, pero no hacia menos doloroso el que otra persona se enterara de lo patética que era mi vida romántica. Si es que ésta llegase a contar como verdadera.

Era una historia tan trillada, que era ridículo caer así de fácil. Mi primer novio, el mismo que me juraba amor eterno, me engañaba con una de las que creía mi amiga. No tan cercana como Rosalie, pero evidentemente una que contaba con mi inmerecida y poco valiosa confianza.

Incluso Ángela, otra de mis amigas en la universidad me alerto de los rumores que rondaban entorno a mi burbuja de felicidad. Y como la gran tonta que está confirmado que soy, no hice caso a las señales que me indicaban que no todo era color de rosa y que algo bastante sospechoso –al menos para los demás- estaba pasando frente a mis narices.

Rosalie no me juzgaría, pero estoy segura que mataría a los causantes de mi tristeza. Y luego me mataría a mi si se enteraba de los planes que tenía para el día anterior. Por eso no había razón más poderosa para contársela, que las existentes para no contársela.

Aunque no estaba muy segura de como evadir el tema, Rose podía ser bastante obstinada y no descansaría hasta saber que me tenía en este estado. Trate de acomodarme mejor en la cama, no pensaba dormir, pero quería estar más a gusto.

– ¿Aun no puedes dormir? – Preguntó Rose a mi espalda. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que estaba despierta.

–Lo siento Rose, no quise despertarte– Me disculpé dándome vuelta para estar de frente a ella.

–Ah, olvídalo Bells, creo que ya dormí suficiente– dijo estirándose para luego sentarse hasta quedar con su espalda recostada en el respaldo de la cama.

–No me mientas Rosalie, apenas y te dejé pegar ojo– Sabía muy bien que lo decía para no hacerme sentir culpable, pero ella también sabía que lo que más me gustaba de ella era su sinceridad.

–Ok. No he dormido suficiente, pero me molesta verte así por ese tonto.

–No tienes por qué preocuparte, ya se me pasará.

–Pues eso espero Isabella. O me enojaré contigo si estas triste más tiempo del debido por ese bueno para nada de Mike.

Hice una mueca, si bien sabía que a Rose nunca le agradó Mike, no me gustaba que hablara así de él. Aunque bueno, ahora incluso yo podía tratarlo de esa forma luego de lo que me hizo. También tenía que aceptar que yo ayudé mucho a que me utilizara como lo hizo, no debí confiar tanto en él, ni permitirme llegar a ese nivel de embobamiento con él. Estaba pagando mi descuido, pero de ahora en adelante ya no volvería a ser lo mismo, no volvería a creer en el amor.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

**Edward´s POV**

_– ¿Entonces me perdonas? –Inquirió sacando su labio inferior y haciéndolo temblar. ¡Eso no te funcionara hoy Alice! Aquí estaba mi oportunidad._

_–Solo con una condición._

_– ¿Qué condición? _

_–Pero debes prometer que la cumplirás…_

_– ¡Hecho! –Se apresuró a contestar. Ja, Ja! ¡Te tengo Ally!_

_–Nada de compras– Revelé sonriente. Esta vez había triunfado._

O al menos era lo que yo había pensado, pero Alice era más astuta.

– ¿En serio dejarías a tu hermanita pequeña ir sola al centro comercial? ¿Ese lugar rodeado de hombres que pueden atacar a chicas indefensas como yo? –Dijo batiendo sus pestañas. Bien, no podría escaparme de las compras. No podía dejar sola a Alice, alguien podría hacerle daño. ¡Si, lo acepto! Son un hermano con un complejo sobreprotector.

Ella sonreía al ver la duda pasar por mi rostro. Sabía que me había convencido.

–Ok Alice, tu ganas…– Dije con aburrimiento. Si bien odiaba las compras, no me perdonaría si algo llegara a pasarle a Alice. Quizás suene como un paranoico, pero uno nunca sabe lo que puede pasar en esos lugares.

– ¡Sí! Sabía que no podías dejarme ir sola. Eres tan predecible Edward…

–Y para ser alguien tan pequeña tú eres de lo más irritante.

–No me amarías de otra forma– Dijo saliendo de la cocina.

.

.

.

Dos semanas habían pasado desde la llegada de Alice. Me gustaba pasar tiempo con ella, podía ser agradable cuando quería. Y verla humillar a Jacob y Emmett en sus estúpidos videojuegos lo hacía entretenido. Como pasaba justo ahora, estábamos en la sala viéndolos jugar una partida de FIFA, Alice contra Emmett.

– ¡Sí! ¡En tu cara Emmett! –Celebró Alice mientras hacía un tonto bailecito.

–Eso no es justo, estabas en posición adelantada– Respondió Emmett con el ceño fruncido, era un perdedor muy malo.

–Claro que no, esa es una excusa muy mala Emm. Acéptalo, no eres tan bueno…– Dijo con fingida tristeza.

–Ja! Es solo un mal partido, así que no celebres tanto.

–Claro Emmett, perder por un marcador d no es tan malo, al menos no se compara con el partido del miércoles– Comentó Jacob y comenzamos a reír al recordar que precisamente ese día Emmett había decidido jugar apostando dinero, no hace falta subrayar que perdió más de lo que había costado el videojuego. Alice lo venció en el primer encuentro 12 a 2, por lo que Emmett pidió la revancha. Una que nunca llegó, pues la diferencia de goles solo siguió subiendo a favor de Alice.

–Ja, Ja, Ja, muy gracioso Jacob. Perdí todo el dinero que tenía destinado para pagar la vajilla antigua de Esme.

– ¿La que le regaló su madre el día de su boda?

–Esa misma Alice. El muy idiota la destrozó toda cuando dejo los gabinetes abiertos y le dio con el balón de futbol americano– Le expliqué.

–No creí que el gabinete que use de blanco tendría en su interior precisamente la vajilla más cara de mamá.

– ¿Y qué piensas hacer?

–Podrías prestarme el dinero Alice– Comentó Emmett con una sonrisa inocente.

–Ok

– ¿En serio? –Dijimos los chicos y yo al mismo tiempo.

–Sí, pero solo porque es muy divertido verte perder y si Esme te mata no tendré a quien humillar.

– ¡Auch! –Dijo Jacob sobándose la mejilla derecha.

–Tú no eres amable pequeño duende.

–Y si sigues diciéndome así lo seré menos.

–Ok, ok. Ahora… ¿Un partido más? –Dijo Emmett tomando el control que había lanzado al sillón.

–No, estoy aburrida y debo salir.

– ¿Y a donde sí se puede saber? O mejor aún, ¿Con quién? –Inquirí viéndola fijamente.

–Saldré a tomar un café con una amiga.

– ¿Y quién es esa amiga? –Presioné

–Una chica que conocí en Nueva York en el curso de verano. Se llama Rosalie. Y no Edward, no es ni asesina en serie, ni una proxeneta, ni nada por el estilo.

–Pero si yo no dije nada– Aunque si había pasado por mi mente preguntar que sabía sobre ella.

–No es necesario, como dije, eres predecible. Bien, debo prepararme– Dijo subiendo las escaleras.

Los chicos comenzaron de nuevo con su juego, así que decidí ir a mi habitación y escuchar un poco de música para relajarme. Por la noche saldría con los chicos "_de cacería". _Solo esperaba que mi infierno no durara demasiado.

**Bella´s POV**

.

Me desperté cuando los rayos del sol me golpearon en la cara. Como era costumbre -al menos en estas dos últimas semanas- no me levante de la cama.

–Bella, aquí está el desayuno– Dijo Rose entrando con una bandeja que contenía fruta, jugo de naranja y pan tostado con mermelada. Colocó la bandeja en la mesita de noche y se sentó en la cama.

–No tengo hambre Rose– Contesté metiéndome bajo las sabanas. Llevaba todo este tiempo sin salir de la cama más que para lo necesario, darme una ducha y comer cuando Rose me obligaba.

– ¿Quieres contarme que paso exactamente? –Negué con la cabeza y no pude contener las lágrimas al recordar lo vivido. Rose levantó las sabanas y me miró con paciencia. Me limpió las lágrimas y me sonrió dándome ánimo.

–Bella, sé que lo quieres, pero el idiota de Mike es solo eso, un idiota. No puedes echarte a morir por una relación fallida. Esta es tu primera decepción amorosa y tal vez por eso sientes que es el fin del mundo, pero no lo es. Este tipo de cosas siempre pasan, y eso solo indica, que algo mejor está reservado en tu destino. Además, él es el único que pierde en esta ecuación, chicas como tú ya no hay– Dijo acariciando mi cabello y guiñándome un ojo cuando dijo la última frase.

–Tú lo dices porque eres mi amiga, no eres objetiva– Rebatí.

–No lo digo por ser tu amiga Bella, prometí siempre ser sincera y estoy cumpliendo con mi promesa.

–Pues yo no lo creo, Debiste oír todo lo que ellos me dijeron.

– ¿Ellos?

–Mike, Jessica y un idiota que se me acercó en la cafetería.

– ¿Y qué te dijeron?

–Rose… No me hagas repetirlo.

–Ok, No voy a presionarte más con eso. Anda, levántate de la cama– Dijo tirando de mi brazo.

–No Rose, déjame yacer aquí.

–Nada de eso. Ya estuviste mucho tiempo en esa cama. Además, hoy debemos hacer algo importante.

– ¿Importante?

–Sí. Hoy conocerás a Alice, la amiga de la que te hable.

–No estoy para socializar Rose.

–No me interesa. Debes relacionarte con ella. Será tu única compañía ahora que Charlie extendió su viaje– Cierto. Charlie no volvería sino dentro de dos meses. Sé que mi papá me ama, pero en muy pocas ocasiones ha estado conmigo más que unas pocas semanas. Y no lo culpaba, sabía que al verme, miraba a mi madre y eso le dolía demasiado.

– ¿Única compañía?

–Lo siento, olvidé decírtelo. Me voy dos semanas a Europa.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Iba a abandonarme?!

– ¿Qué? –Pregunté o Grité

–Cálmate. Son solo dos semanas. No te estoy abandonando– Rosalie me conocía tan bien que muchas veces sabía lo que yo estaba pensando.

– ¿Solo dos semanas dices? Pero si apenas acabas de llegar de Nueva York…

–Lo sé, pero trabajo es trabajo.

– ¿Dos semanas para una sesión de fotos?

–No es solo una sesión de fotos. Son tres en diferentes países.

– ¿Y no puedo acompañarte?

–Lo siento, pero sabes que a Félix no le gustan las visitas. Y no es como si fuera a tener mucho tiempo para estar contigo.

–Entiendo… ¿Y en qué países estarás esta vez?

–Alemania, Francia y Grecia. La idea era pasar una semana en cada lugar, pero los convencí de que mientras más rápido termináramos con esto, el cliente estaría más contento– Sonreí. Esto solo lo hacía para no dejarme sola tanto tiempo.

–Como si necesitaras convencer a Félix de algo. Lo tienes a tus pies.

–Pero todos, incluido él, sabemos que nunca pasará nada entre nosotros.

–No veo porque no, Félix es muy guapo.

–Y también un casanova Bella.

–Tienes razón. Ahora… Cuéntame sobre Alice– Pedí. Si iba a pasar dos semanas con ella debería saber que esperar.

–Bueno, según me contó, tiene dos hermanos. Emmett y Edward. Sus padres son Carlisle y Esme Cullen.

– ¿Cullen? ¿Es hija del famoso doctor Cullen?

–Así es. Estudia diseño de modas en la Universidad de Washington y ayuda a su mamá en su agencia de organización de eventos.

–He escuchado que Esme Cullen es la mejor en lo que hace. Charlie decidió contratarla para la apertura de nuevo club. Tremenda amiga Rose…

–Sí, pero Alice tiene bien puestos los pies sobre la tierra. No es de esas chicas que presumen a costa de sus padres. Es muy sencilla en ese sentido.

– ¿En _ese_ sentido? ¿Quieres decir que en los demás no lo es? –Esto empezaba a asustarme.

–Luego veras de lo que hablo. En varios aspectos es totalmente diferente a ti, ama las compras, la moda y es extrovertida. Aunque en otros se parecen más, es decidida, obstinada y valiente.

_Ja! Valiente yo, si claro. Rose, creo que la falta de horas de sueño te hizo perder la cabeza._

– ¿Lo soy?

– ¡Claro! ¿O como llamarías a una persona que osa usar esa ropa en mi presencia? –Dijo soltando una risita. Hice una mueca, para mí la comodidad era más importante.

–No veo nada de malo con mi ropa– Ella rodó los ojos.

–Como sea, ve a ducharte mientras escojo tu ropa. Salimos en una hora– Ordenó entrando a mi enorme closet. Obviamente no fue mi idea lo del closet, pero Rosalie puede ser muy persuasiva.

Me metí a la ducha dándome un tiempo para disfrutar del agua, se sentí de maravilla como el agua caliente me relajaba. Salí y me envolví en una toalla. Estaba intrigada por conocer a Alice, Rose dijo que seriamos excelentes amigas. Solo esperaba no encontrarme con un torbellino.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

.

**Edward POV**

.

Me encontraba en la cocina de mi casa, tomando un poco de jugo y comiendo uno de los intentos de hotcake cortesía de Alice. Sopesaba seriamente la idea de pagarle unas clases de cocina, la chica era realmente mala en esto. Aunque ver la cara de sufrimiento de Emmett y Jacob, -quienes habían venido precisamente por el desayuno- compensaba todo el mal sabor y calidad de la "comida" preparada por mi hermanita.

La noche anterior habíamos salido al club favorito de los chicos, según sus palabras, ahí se encontraban las chicas más ardientes de todo Seattle. O tal vez se referían a las más accesibles, pues, nada más pisar el lugar se abalanzaban sobre ellos como abejas a la miel.

No duramos mucho en ese lugar, claramente nos esperaban sitios y situaciones diferentes, ellos se destinaron al departamento de Jacob y yo regresé solo a casa. Yo era del pensamiento que incluso siendo hombre debes ser selectivo y no llevarte a la cama a la primer mujer que se cruce en tu camino. Al parecer ellos no aprendieron nada con la experiencia que le tocó vivir a Jacob una vez en una de sus alocadas salidas. Comencé a reír al recordar la escena.

– ¿Se puede saber de qué demonios te ríes Edward? –Preguntó un muy molesto Emmett.

–Estaba recordando la última noche de cacería a la que asistí– Contesté viendo significativamente a Jacob. Eso logro hacerlo palidecer y hacer reír estruendosamente a Emmett.

–No, ni me lo recuerdes– Dijo el infortunado protagonista de esa noche.

.

_**+++Flashback+++**_

.

_Estábamos en el club predilecto de los chicos, llevábamos aquí más tiempo del habitual, habíamos disfrutado mucho y pasaban de las tres de la mañana, pero los tontos de mis amigos se negaban a irse sin compañía. Por lo que seguía esperando a que encontraran alguien que llenara sus estándares._

–_Hey, ¿qué les parecen esas linduras de allá?_ _–Jacob señalaba una mesa donde estaban tres chicas rubias conversando amenamente, pero que no dejaban de voltear en nuestra dirección. Emmett les hizo señas para que se acercaran y ellas sonrieron ampliamente antes de levantarse y llegar hasta nosotros._

–_Hola guapos, ¿Por qué tan solos? –Dijo la aparentemente más desinhibida._

–_Estaba esperando por ti– Contesto Emmett mientras le guiñaba. Ella le sonrió coqueta._

_Ellos conversaron un momento con ellas, yo me limite a contestar con monosílabos o asentimientos de cabeza cuando me hacían una pregunta directamente a mí. No estaba interesado en esto, solo los acompañaría por solidaridad de género. Según dijeron, la rubia que devoraba a Emmett con la mirada se llama Christina, la rubia más tímida y que al parecer se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que yo –Es decir, siendo obligada- Era Rachel y la que no me apartaba los ojos de encima era Michelle. Esta última no me daba mucha confianza._

– _¿Qué les parece si nos acompañan a mi casa? –Ofreció Jacob viendo con deseo a la más alta y voluptuosa, Michelle. Realmente debería cambiar de cirujano, pues estaba muy a la vista que nada de lo que tenía era natural. Era reluciente plástico._

– _¿Tú también vas precioso? –Dijo el objeto de deseo de Jacob._

–_Él también va, pero creo que está más interesado en tu amiga Rachel. ¿No es así Ed? –Se apresuró a responder Jacob mientras me daba una mirada de advertencia. Realmente le gustaba esta chica, pero yo seguía pensando que había algo raro en ella._

–_Claro– Me obligué a decir. Rachel me sonrió con algo de vergüenza, al parecer era más que obvio que no me agradaba la idea de estar en este lugar._

–_Entonces vamos– Dijo Michelle, dejándose llevar al fin, por las atenciones de Jacob para con ella._

_Llegamos al departamento de Jacob en menos de 20 minutos, pusimos algo de música y sacamos unas cuantas cervezas. Las chicas comenzaron a bailar y a quitarse la ropa, fue en ese momento en que lo vi. Michelle, no era Michelle… Era Michael. No lo vi antes porque "la chica" llevaba una camisa con cuello de tortuga, pero al deshacerse de ella pude ver su manzana de Adán._

–_Emmett, Jacob– Les llamé. Pero estaban tan embobados con la presentación que no me prestaron la más mínima atención. Lo intenté de nuevo. – ¡Chicos! –Los dos se voltearon a verme con la furia marcando sus facciones._

– _¿Qué mierda te pasa Edward? –Dijo Jacob entre dientes. Estaba furioso._

–_Tienen que sacarlas de aquí, no es lo que…_

– _¿Estas de broma? Porque tú seas un aburrido no significa que nosotros debamos serlo también– Me interrumpió mi amigo. Vaya amigo –Pensé._

–_Jacob no es por eso que lo digo, sabes que no me meto en sus conquistas, pero esto es serio, Michelle…– Traté de razonar con él, pero volvió a interrumpirme._

– _¿Michelle que, Edward? ¿Te ha gustado para ti? No seas egoísta viejo ¿Por qué no llevas a Rachel a una habitación y sirve que botas toda esa amargura? –Dijo marchándose. Bien, no quiere escuchar, que sufra las consecuencias._

_Las dos parejas comenzaron a bailar mientras se besaban y manoseaban, Jacob querrá matarle cuando se entere, si es que lo hace. Rachel se acercó hasta mí para preguntarme donde estaba el baño, se veía realmente borracha. Me tire en el cómodo sofá de Jacob, no podía irme sin saber que no se llevaría a cabo un homicidio._

_Emmett entró a una de las habitaciones, mientras Christina le pidió unos minutos para ir en busca de Rachel y saber que estaba bien. Mientras tanto Jacob y… su acompañante se dirigieron a la habitación de Jacob que estaba más cercana al baño. Donde al parecer escuchó la verdad, ya que aun siendo el de piel morena, volvió más blanco que un fantasma._

– _¡Largo de aquí! –Dijo intentando hacer sonar fuerte su voz, pero salió más parecido a un graznido._

–_Pero precioso…– Intentó convencerlo Michelle, pero Jacob le interrumpió._

– _¡Dije que largo! ¡Todas fuera! ¿Pero en que estabas pensando? –Bramó. Christina miraba con los ojos muy abiertos a Jacob y Rachel nos miraba a todos con la disculpa grabada en los ojos._

–_Yo creí que lo sabias– Se excusó._

–_Claro que no lo sabía. A mí me gustan las mujeres…_

– _¿No tengo acaso el aspecto de una mujer? –Le dijo ofendida y levantando una ceja._

–_Tú sabes a lo que me refiero._

–_Pues mientras me manoseabas no parecías para nada enfadado al respecto._

–_Porque no lo sabía, pero cuando escuche a Christina decirle a Rachel que era un desperdicio que fuera Gay, la cosa cambió. _

_Michelle miraba dolida a Jacob._

–_Escucha, no me malentiendas… No tengo nada contra lo que eres, es solo que no comparto tus preferencias– Trató de explicar Jake._

– _¿Qué está pasando aquí? –Dijo Emmett saliendo de la habitación solo en ropa interior, si podía llamársele así a esos horribles bóxeres de Patricio, el personaje de Bob Esponja. Michelle levantó la barbilla con orgullo y Salió dando un portazo. Las chicas la siguieron y Emmett nos miró molesto e interrogante._

– _¿Pero qué diablos hicieron para que se fueran? –Gruñó en mi dirección._

–_No me mires a mí. Jacob fue quien les pidió que se marcharan– Contesté con indiferencia._

– _¿Qué tu hiciste qué? –Estalló._

–_Créeme Emm, Tú prefieres que se hayan ido– Murmuró Jake temblando levemente mientras se dirigía a su habitación. _

_Emmett me miró interrogante y yo solo pude encogerme de hombros. Ya le contaría con detalles la próxima vez que Jacob tratara de avergonzarme en público._

_._

_**+++End Flashback+++**_

_._

Emmett seguía riendo, mientras Jake nos miraba furioso.

– ¿Qué es tan gracioso? –Dijo Alice poniendo un plato lleno de hotcakes en el centro de la mesa. Jacob me miró con horror, no supe si por miedo a que le contara su anécdota a mi hermana, o si se trataba de la escandalosa cantidad de comida poco apetitosa que Alice había preparado para nosotros.

–Es solo una pequeña broma privada. Cosas de hombres, tu sabes…– Respondí restándole importancia. Ella me miró arrugando la nariz.

–Entiendo. Y no quiero saberlo– Me reí quedamente. Ella dirigió su mirada a nuestros platos vacíos. En momentos como este deseaba más que nunca que nuestro antiguo perro Sam no hubiera fallecido, aunque estaba bastante seguro de que volvería a morir si llegase a probar las preparaciones de Alice.

– ¿Por qué no están comiendo? Hay suficiente– Señaló Alice mientras se servía. Los chicos me miraron alarmados. ¿Por qué tenía que dar yo las excusas?

–Ya comimos suficiente. Pero gracias de todos modos– Contesté sonriendo. No quería herir sus sentimientos.

–Bien– Dijo encogiéndose de hombros y llevándose un trozo de hotcake a la boca, el cual luego escupió en la cara de Emmett que estaba frente a ella.

– ¡Oh por Dios!– Chilló – ¡Esto sabe horrendo! –Tomó todo su jugo de un solo trago. Apreté mis labios para no reír, en cambio los chicos estaban en el suelo retorciéndose de la risa. Ella los miró molesta antes de levantarse y darle una patada en las costillas a cada uno. Emmett se levantó y contestó entre risas.

–Oh enana… No te enojes… Es solo que, eres tan buena con la moda, pero no tienes talento ni para sazonar un tazón de agua con sal– Y toda mi lucha se fue al demonio y comencé a reír con ellos. Alice nos miró con toda la ira que su pequeño cuerpo podía dar, pero luego sus ojos se iluminaron. No, esto no era nada bueno.

–Ríanse todo lo que quieran. El que ríe al último, ríe mejor– Comentó saliendo de la cocina.

Fue en ese instante en que nos callamos abruptamente y nos miramos con pánico.

– ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que esto no se va a quedar así? –Dijo Emmett limpiándose los restos de comida que tenía en la camisa.

–Precisamente por eso Emmett, esto NO se va a quedar así. Alice nos hará pagar– Le expliqué.

Y era cierto, Alice siempre se las arreglaba para vengarse y encima hacerse pasar por víctima. No por nada nunca había sido castigada en todos los años que llevaba con nosotros. Por esa razón justo ahora, estaba atemorizado.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sé que me he ausentado mucho en este fic y que actualizo con más frecuencia mi otro fic: ¿Es tu hermano? **

**Solo quiero decir que no voy a abandonarlo y que siento no haber subido a menudo. Lo que sucede es que los capítulos del otro fic ya no tienen mucho por corregir en comparación con este y últimamente no he tenido nada de tiempo. Espero que sigan leyendo esta historia y me dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias o críticas.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

.

Bella POV

Nos encaminamos a mi cafetería preferida. Cada una era importante, pero esta era especial. Fue una biblioteca hace muchos años, y era el lugar donde mis padres se habían conocido. Al morir los dueños papá decidió comprarla porque mamá siempre tuvo aprecio por este lugar y él quiso complacerla y regalarle algo que significaba tanto para ella. Aunque sin duda no volvió desde la muerte de mamá. Y Yo… Bueno, de alguna forma aunque no tuve mucho tiempo para disfrutarla, al visitar este lugar me sentía más en contacto con ella. Algo que aumentaba más con el hecho de saber que este fue el último sitio donde estuvimos con mamá, salimos a desayunar ese día en que ella nos dejó.

Cuando llegamos a la cafetería nos dirigimos a la terraza, donde según Rose, Alice ya nos esperaba. En mi mesa de siempre, se encontraban una chica muy bonita, parecía menuda y con facciones de duende, su corto cabello apuntaba en diferentes direcciones.

– ¡Rose! –Chilló la pequeña Alice mientras corría hacia nosotras. Era tan grácil al caminar…

–Alice. Mira ella es mi amiga Bella. –Dijo mi rubia amiga luego de darle un abrazo cariñoso. Alice hizo lo mismo conmigo.

–Es un placer conocerte al fin Bella, Rose me ha hablado mucho sobre ti. Seremos grandes amigas– Dijo sin tomar aire y dándome un guiño, yo le sonreí y tímidamente.

–Igualmente Alice.

Nos sentamos a platicar, ahora entendía de lo que Rose hablaba, Alice no era alguien convencional. Pero era realmente encantadora y divertida, aunque algo demandante y extravagante. Me contó un poco más sobre sus gustos, que básicamente eran diseñar y comprar ropa. También supe que al igual que yo, su madre había muerto, pero a diferencia de Charlie su padre no se hizo cargo de ella.

–Y bueno, desde que mi madre murió… Eleazar, mi padre, nunca volvió a ser el mismo. Así que mi tía Esme decidió llevarme con ella a su casa. Ella y Carlisle han sido unos verdaderos padres para mí.

–Debes presentarnos a Esme, se ve que es alguien muy especial. –Dijo Rose.

–Les encantará conocerla. Es una persona increíble.

Y así seguimos hasta que tuvimos que despedirnos de ella, quedando en vernos el día siguiente para comer juntas. Había sido un día agradable pero agotador, por lo que esa noche caí rendida.

.

.

.

Por la mañana Rose me levantó con prisas, apenas y me dejo desayunar para luego meterme a la ducha y sacarme de ella rápidamente. Insistió en vestirme más fuera de lo común de lo que yo habría querido. El pantalón blanco y la camisa negra con el abrigo café que me hizo usar no eran del todo de mi estilo y ni qué decir de las botas. Nos subimos en el BMW de Rose y nos dirigimos a la cafetería.

Alice nuevamente ya se encontraba ahí. Como buena amiga de Rose, y estudiante de modas vestía demasiado estrambótica como para una simple comida con amigas. Alcancé a ver que estaba acompañada por un chico, pero no le di importancia. Al igual que ayer, se levantó de la mesa para venir hacia nosotras.

–Hola chicas.

–Hola Alice, ¿Qué tal todo? – Contestó Rose por las dos

–Muy bien. Pero vengan, les presentaré a mi querido hermano Edward. –Pero en cuanto vi al chico levantarse en nuestra dirección mi boca se abrió hasta el suelo.

–Edward, ellas son Rosalie y Bella. Son las amigas de las que te hablé.

–Un placer señoritas. –Dijo dando un asentimiento con la cabeza.

–Lo mismo Edward. ¿Por qué no tomamos asiento? –Dijo Rose tomándome del brazo para arrastrarme hasta la mesa, pues yo me había quedado congelada.

Y justo cuando estábamos sentándonos el teléfono de Alice sonó.

–Discúlpenme un momento, debo contestar esta llamada– dijo levantándose y retirándose cerca de las escaleras.

–Veo que no era tan difícil superar al idiota de Mike ¿No es así? –Me dijo socarronamente Rose susurrándome. Le di una mirada envenenada.

–No es lo que estás pensando.

–No te preocupes. No te juzgo, es bastante guapo.

–A mí no me lo parece– Mentí.

–Oh vamos Bella, la forma en que lo miraste dice otra cosa. Ya sabía yo que no podías seguir teniendo tan mal gusto como con Newton.

–No lo mire de ninguna forma– Traté de defenderme, aunque sabía que tenía la batalla perdida desde antes de iniciar.

–Por favor. No olvides que te conozco. A mi parecer le falta un poco de músculos, pero no está nada mal. –Rodé los ojos. A Rose le atraían los hombres musculosos en exceso. Al tal Edward no le faltaba nada más que educación.

–Pues no me conoces tan bien como dices, no lo veía porque me gustase, lo veía porque…

– ¿Pero dónde están tus modales Bella? No es de buena educación tener conversaciones secretas cuando hay más personas presentes. –Dijo Rosalie sonriendo. Sabía que lo hacía con la intención de no dejarme darle un buen argumento de porque miraba a Edward. El idiota soltó una risita que trató de ocultar -fallidamente debo decir- con una tos.

–Discúlpala Edward, no ha tenido un buen día… Por las últimas dos semanas. –dijo muy sonriente la rubia. _Esto no se queda así Rosalie Hale._

–Oh, no te preocupes.

–No quiero que pienses que Bella es una maleducada. –La Barbie se lo estaba pasando en grande y que el tarado de Edward le siguiera la corriente no ayudaba mucho.

–No podría pensar eso. Bella parece una persona muy sociable. –dijo dándome una sonrisita de suficiencia.

–Bueno, es que ya ha dejado esa impresión antes. Aunque algunos hombres se lo merecen. Como el idiota que conoció hace dos semanas en esta cafetería ¿No es así, Bella? –Y ya que estábamos en esto, haría que Rose insultara a Edward sin siquiera saberlo.

–No Rose. Quiero decir… Él no tuvo la culpa que yo estuviera pasando un mal día– dije hipócritamente poniendo mi más inocente cara.

– ¿Pero qué dices? El idiota te dijo que había bajado el nivel al acercarse a ti. Ni siquiera debe ser atractivo si con rechazarlo tocaste tan fácil su ego. Además, ¿qué clase de atrevido se acerca como si nada a la mesa de una chica? Asumo que es un hombre poco agraciado y sin educación– concluyó mi amiga y yo me resistí las ganas de reír al ver a Edward, su cara era un poema.

–Bueno, realmente eso no fue amable, pero…

–Eso es lo que yo digo– le interrumpió Rose cuando él trató de defenderse –el chico debe ser un perdedor.

–Pero de no haberse acercado no estarían hablando hoy de él– Dijo Edward sonriendo incómodo.

–No es como si estuviéramos hablando bien de él, no es un recuerdo agradable– Estaba segura de que Rose había descubierto por nuestras reacciones que el chico del que le había hablado era nada más ni nada menos que del tonto que teníamos frente a nosotras, Edward. Y estaba todavía más segura que esa era la razón por la que despotricaba.

– ¿Qué tal si el chico estaba nervioso? no creo que fuese su intención ser descortés.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

–Solo digo que, no es fácil acercarse a una chica linda como Bella sin sentirse intimidado– No sabía si lo decía para resarcir su error, pero parecía muy sincero. Me sonrojé. Ellos siguieron hablando sobre las primeras impresiones. Rose ya no trataba de insultarlo cada vez que podía, al parecer comenzaba a agradarle el chico. Aunque hasta yo debía admitir que podía ser encantador cuando se lo proponía.

–Puede que tengas razón, las primeras impresiones no son siempre las correctas.

–Si lo sabrás tú que eres rubia– Dije dándole una sonrisa. Edward rió, aunque a mi amiga pareció no hacerle mucha gracia.

–Ni me lo recuerdes, en más de una ocasión me han tratado de hueca– Rose rodó los ojos. –Así que puedo entender un poco al chico con el que te encontraste Bells, tú no eres precisamente una perita en dulce. Espero te lo encuentres de nuevo. Quien sabe, tal vez y te haga cambiar de opinión sobre él– Finalizó dándome un guiño. Pero esto no podía estarme pasando. ¿Se estaba poniendo de su lado?

–Traidora– Mascullé entre dientes y ella soltó una risita. Y justo en ese instante llegó Alice. ¿Oportuno, no?

–Lo siento chicos, pero era una llamada importante. –Aunque no conocía mucho a Alice supe que algo había pasado pues, su mirada se veía triste. Nada comparado con la chica que conocí ayer. Pero pronto se recompuso y siguió como si nada. El desayuno transcurrió con un ambiente bastante ligero, a diferencia de como imaginé. El guapo e insoportable Edward no dejaba de mirarme, lo que algunas veces me agradaba, sin intención de parecer vanidosa creo que llamaba su atención, aunque otras veces me incomodaba en demasía.

Realmente me preguntaba si aquel día en que lo conocí se comportó de esa forma grosera porque yo lo provoqué primero.

–Chicos, que les parece si vamos de compras– Dijo Alice de repente. Nunca me gustó del todo la moda, e ir con dos maniáticas de ella no me parecía una genial idea. Y menos lo seria si hacía caso de la torturada cara de Edward.

– ¡Pero claro! –Contestó Rose de inmediato.

– ¿Qué dices tú, Bella? –Alice me miraba expectante. No sabía que excusa poner para decir que no, mi cerebro no estaba trabajando lo suficientemente rápido. Pero la ayuda llegó cuando menos lo esperaba y de quien menos lo esperaba.

– ¿Qué les parece si ustedes van y Bella y yo nos quedamos para conversar un poco más? –Ese era Edward con un tono totalmente insinuante. Creí que dirían que no, pero las chicas sonrieron y nos dieron una mirada de "_pero_ _tendrás que explicarme esto" _Alice a Edward y Rose a mí.

–Bien, entonces nos vamos. Que disfruten su día chicos– Canturreó Alice mientras se iban y luego las dos rieron. Suspiré, no creo que quedarme con Edward fuese peor que ir a un tortuoso día de compras. ¿O sí?


	6. Chapter 6

**Aquí**** un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste. Cualquier sugerencia o comentario estaré encantada de saberlo.**

janalez **mil gracias por tu review!**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

.

**Edward POV**

Luego del desayuno –uno muy malo- de Alice subí para ver si seguía molesta, aunque ella ya venía escaleras abajo.

– ¿A dónde vas?

–Voy a comer con unas amigas– Contestó simplemente y siguió caminando

–Sales muy seguido con tus "amigas" –Dije frunciendo el ceño.

–Si no confías en mi es tu problema– Masculló tomando un abrigo del armario.

–Te acompaño– Me apresuré a decir tomando las llaves de mi amado Volvo. Ella sonrió. Yo había caído en su trampa, eso era precisamente lo que ella quería que yo dijera. ¿Acaso si era tan predecible?

–Esa es una genial idea hermano– respondió tomándome de la mano y saliendo de la casa. Llegamos hasta la cafetería que visitamos hace dos semanas con los chicos. El recuerdo de la chica de ojos chocolate invadió mi mente y me encontré sonriendo sin siquiera darme cuenta…

– ¿Por qué tan sonriente? –Preguntó Alice bajando apresuradamente del auto.

–Aquí si comeré comida de verdad– dije con sorna. Ella me fulminó con la mirada y me dio un golpe en el hombro.

–Compórtate, no quiero que me avergüences con mis amigas.

–Hey, ni que yo fuera Emmett.

– ¡Por eso! Él al menos las haría reír. Pero tú eres tan amargado que probablemente les dé una úlcera.

–Ja, Ja. El duende bufón está presente.

–Tú empezaste. Ahora camina.

Nos dirigimos a la terraza y nos sentamos justo en la mesa donde estaba sentada hace dos semanas aquella chica de ojos chocolate. Era realmente hermosa y aunque nuestra primera impresión no fue buena, esperaba verla de nuevo algún día.

–Tus amigas no son nada puntuales– Comenté.

–Es que nosotros llegamos temprano. ¡Oh, mira! Allá vienen.

Y en cuanto volteé mi cuerpo se llenó de alegría y confusión por partes iguales. ¿Alice era amiga de esa chica? Me recompuse lo más rápido que pude. Esto no podía ser cierto, mi suerte estaba mejorando.

–Hola chicas.

–Hola Alice, ¿Qué tal todo? – Contestó una chica alta y rubia, creí haberla visto en alguna parte y por la pequeña descripción que Alice me había dado de sus amigas, esa debería ser Rosalie Hale. Y la otra chica debería ser Bella Swan.

–Muy bien. Pero vengan, les presentaré a mi querido hermano Edward. – Decidí levantarme para saludar a las chicas y en cuanto Bella me vio, su ya de por si pálida cara, perdió todo el color y abrió la boca con sorpresa.

–Edward, ellas son Rosalie y Bella. Son las amigas de las que te hablé.

–Un placer señoritas. –Dije dando un asentimiento con la cabeza.

–Lo mismo Edward. ¿Por qué no tomamos asiento? –sugirió la rubia tomando con fuerza el brazo de Bella y tirando de ella hasta la mesa.

–Discúlpenme un momento, debo contestar esta llamada– Dijo Alice luego de que su teléfono sonara y se alejó de la mesa. Conocía a Alice y últimamente no era la misma de siempre. Algo estaba pasando con ella, pero de habérmelo querido decir yo ya lo sabría.

Quedarme con estas chicas y sin Alice me ponía de los nervios, no sé porque pero la rubia me intimidaba. La vi diciéndole algo a Bella y a esta mirarla con furia. La rubia le sonreía socarronamente mientras parecía evaluarme vi a Bella rodar los ojos y Rosalie puso cara de inocente cuando dijo más alto de lo normal:

– ¿Pero dónde están tus modales Bella? No es de buena educación tener conversaciones secretas cuando hay más personas presentes. –Ella sonreía evaluando ahora la expresión de Bella. Bella parecía bastante molesta y me reí de lo tentadora que se veía enojada. Trate de disimular mi risa con una tos, aunque debo decir que no funcionó.

–Discúlpala Edward, no ha tenido un buen día… Por las últimas dos semanas. –agregó mientras sonreía. Seguro Rosalie aún no sabía que ya nos conocíamos, estoy seguro que de saberlo ya me haría arrancado la cabeza luego de que me atreviera a decirle lo que le dije a Bella.

–Oh, no te preocupes– contesté restándole importancia. Disfrutaba ver a Bella así, y al parecer, su amiga también.

–No quiero que pienses que Bella es una maleducada. – Agregó.

–No podría pensar eso. Bella parece una persona muy sociable. –_Si claro, tanto como Emmett parece inteligente. _Completé mentalmente.

–Bueno, es que ya ha dejado esa impresión antes. Aunque algunos hombres se lo merecen. Como el idiota que conoció hace dos semanas en esta cafetería ¿No es así, Bella? – Palidecí en ese instante. ¿Bella le diría que yo era ese idiota?

–No Rose. Quiero decir… Él no tuvo la culpa que yo estuviera pasando un mal día– contestó al fin. Aunque parecía una mala mentirosa, porque pude ver que solo lo hacía para provocar una respuesta grosera de parte de su amiga hacia mí.

– ¿Pero qué dices? El idiota te dijo que había bajado el nivel al acercarse a ti. Ni siquiera debe ser atractivo si con rechazarlo tocaste tan fácil su ego. Además, ¿qué clase de atrevido se acerca como si nada a la mesa de una chica? Asumo que es un hombre poco agraciado y sin educación– ¿¡Qué!? Yo solo le dije eso porque ella se portó grosera conmigo primero, nunca fue la impresión que quise darle. No es una excusa justa, pero es lo que pienso. Y aunque cueste aceptarlo el ego de un hombre es algo que se rompe fácilmente, a menos claro, que sea un descarado. Y modestia aparte, no soy para nada feo y soy muy inteligente. _¡Rubia de bote!_

–Bueno, realmente eso no fue amable, pero…

–Eso es lo que yo digo– Me interrumpió –el chico debe ser un perdedor.

–Pero de no haberse acercado no estarían hablando hoy de él - Sonreí incomodo, esto ya no me estaba gustando. Pero tampoco sería yo quien le dijera que estábamos hablando de mí.

–No es como si estuviéramos hablando bien de él, no es un recuerdo agradable– opinó. Traté de defenderme de nuevo.

– ¿Qué tal si el chico estaba nervioso? no creo que fuese su intención ser descortés.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

–Solo digo que, no es fácil acercarse a una chica linda como Bella sin sentirse intimidado– Y más, luego de estar tanto tiempo sin tratar de cortejar a una chica que no se conforma con que le digan que sus senos son perfectos, como bastaba con Tanya. Bella no parecía esa clase de chica. Pude ver que se sonrojaba y Rosalie siguió con su plática sobre las primeras impresiones.

–Puede que tengas razón, las primeras impresiones no son siempre las correctas.

–Si lo sabrás tú que eres rubia– Le dijo Bella sonriendo. Me reí porque esa siempre era la impresión que daban las rubias.

–Ni me lo recuerdes, en más de una ocasión me han tratado de hueca– Contestó una molesta Rosalie mientras rodaba los ojos. –Así que puedo entender un poco al chico con el que te encontraste Bells, tú no eres precisamente una perita en dulce. Espero te lo encuentres de nuevo. Quien sabe, tal vez y te haga cambiar de opinión sobre él– Finalizó dándole un guiño. Bella murmuró algo que no alcance a escuchar y la rubia rió. Alice llegó a la mesa en ese momento.

–Lo siento chicos, pero era una llamada importante. – Alice parecía triste, luego hablaríamos en casa. Y como siempre, trató de dejar atrás lo que sea que la afectaba. Seguimos comiendo con pláticas más ligeras. Y yo no podía apartar los ojos de Bella, era realmente hermosa. Cada vez que sonreía o cada vez que su ceño se arrugaba solo la hacía verse más encantadora.

–Chicos, que les parece si vamos de compras– Y como siempre, Alice no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de ir de compras. No me gustaba dejarla ir sola, pero tampoco acompañarla, era una tortura.

– ¡Pero claro! –Contestó Rosalie de inmediato.

– ¿Qué dices tú, Bella? – Le dijo mi prima con entusiasmo. Pude ver claramente en su rostro que a diferencia de las demás mujeres a ella no le agradaba esta idea. Así que decidí ayudarla, aunque dudaba que aceptara.

– ¿Qué les parece si ustedes van y Bella y yo nos quedamos para conversar un poco más? –aunque esto no era una excusa para salvarla, era algo que yo realmente quería. Ella sonrieron y Alice me miro significativamente. Me esperaba una larga charla en casa.

–Bien, entonces nos vamos. Que disfruten su día chicos– Canturreó Alice mientras se iban y luego las dos rieron.

Bella suspiró por salvarse de las compras, pero tampoco le emocionaba mucho la idea de quedarse a solas conmigo. Me quedé viéndola nuevamente, no podía apartar mis ojos de su rostro, su piel blanca parecía tan delicada, esos ojos chocolate tan expresivos parecían hablar por si solos y esos labios rosados, desproporcionados pero igualmente deseables…

–Gracias– dijo suavemente. Interrumpiendo mi inspección.

– ¿Qué?

–Gracias, por salvarme de ir de compras con las chicas.

–No que lo digas. Tu habrías hecho lo mismo– Dije encogiéndome de hombros. Ella rió.

–No, no lo habría hecho, es más, te habría lanzado bajo el camión a ti primero.

Sonreí, al menos el ambiente parecía más relajado ahora.

–Es comprensible, luego de lo que te dije aquel día…

–Oh no, no es por eso. Incluso si no me hubieras hecho nada yo te habría usado como chivo expiatorio. Con Rose he aprendido que prefiero la culpa que la tortura. –Los dos sonreímos.

–No es normal que a las chicas no les gusten las compras.

–Te darás cuenta que no soy alguien normal.

–Claro que no lo eres. – _Eres maravillosa. _Finalicé en mi cabeza.

– ¡Hey! – Dijo dándome un golpe en el hombro. ¿Qué tienen las mujeres con los hombros?

–Calma, nunca dije que eso fuera malo.

–Bien –Ultimó más relajada.

– Quiero pedirte disculpas por lo que pasó la última vez…

– Oh no, olvídalo. Yo fui grosera contigo.

–Eso no debería ser una excusa. Tal vez no debí acercarme a molestar.

–No es tu culpa que yo estuviera mal.

– ¿y porque estabas mal? – No pude evitar preguntar. Suspiró y no contestó. Se puso de pie y se asomó al borde de la terraza, yo la seguí. Estuvimos en silencio unos minutos. Ella miraba el horizonte, yo en cambio la veía a ella. Si creí que no podría haber una vez algo más hermoso que la imagen de Bella, estaba equivocado; la había. Y eso resultaba ser Bella a la luz de la puesta del sol. Se veía perfecta, tenía los ojos cerrados mientras disfrutaba como el viento jugaba con su cabello. Luego abrió los ojos lentamente y observó con gusto toda la extensión del cielo. No se veía como hace dos semanas, parecía… en paz. Bella realmente me gustaba, no era muy común que yo me interesara por alguien tan rápido. Pero algo me decía que esto era más fuerte.

.

.

**Bella POV.**

Había resultado que Edward no era el tonto que yo pensaba, era muy agradable estar con él. Habíamos hablado un poco y ahora estábamos apreciando la encantadora vista.

–Es hermoso ¿no? –Pregunté de repente. Me miró confundido, hasta que se dio cuenta de que hablaba del crepúsculo.

–Eso depende – Lo miré con una ceja alzada

– ¿Ah sí? ¿De qué?

–Pues… Sí, es hermoso. Pero si lo comparamos contigo, pierde toda su belleza– Aunque luché porque no pasara, me sonrojé. Sin embargo la Bella desconfiada salió a flote.

– ¿Sabes? No es necesario que me adules.

– Y no lo hago. ¿Porque no puedes aceptar un cumplido de vez en cuando? –Parecía sincero y…. también un poco molesto.

–Lo siento. No estoy acostumbrada.

–Debes ser una buena mentirosa– dijo como si nada.

– ¿Disculpa?

–Es que eso sonó muy creíble. Hasta habría pensado que era verdad

–Debe ser porque lo es.

Me miró como si hubiera dicho la peor de las blasfemias

–Bromeas ¿No es así?

– ¿Por qué piensas eso? –Le dije frunciendo el ceño.

–Porque no encuentro una razón aceptable para que nadie nunca te haya dicho lo hermosa que eres. Hasta debería ser un delito– Solté una risita.

–Eres un exagerado, ¿Lo sabias?

–No exagero, en absoluto. Solo digo la verdad. No es mi culpa que seguramente salgas con idiotas que no te aprecian.

Bien, eso definitivamente me noqueó. Aunque sabía que no lo dijo con mala intención, él no conocía la certeza que había en sus palabras. Al parecer notó mi reacción.

–Siento mucho si dije algo indebido.

–Descuida, es algo sin importancia. –Traté de sonreír pero obviamente no se lo creyó.

–Parece que siempre digo justamente lo que no debo.

–Si– Acepté – Esa frase de: _"¿Nos hemos visto en algún lugar?_" No es muy original– Dije en broma. El abrió la boca con sorpresa.

–Solo usé una de las estúpidas frases que usan mis amigos. A ellos siempre parecen funcionarles…– Dijo con un encogimiento de hombros. Fruncí el ceño de nuevo.

–Entonces solo estabas cazando a lo primero que te pasara frente a los ojos, ¿no es así? – Cuestioné con la ira inundando mi cuerpo. Tomé mi bolso que estaba en la mesa y caminé a prisa hacia las escaleras. ¡Yo no era la presa de nadie! Olvidé por completo mi descoordinación y que llevaba unas botas con tacón.

– ¡Bella espera! –Fue lo último que oí antes de sentir el golpe en mi cabeza y que todo se volviera negro.


	7. Chapter 7

**Gracias janalez, eres la única que se apiada de mí y siempre deja un review.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**Edward POV**

.

Estaba hablando con Bella sobre la hermosa vista, pero más que eso y sin poderlo evitar, diciéndole lo hermosa que era ella. Aunque como siempre, mi gran boca me hizo decirle que solo use esa _"Frase de seducción patentada Cullen" -_como Emmett solía llamarla- porque a él y a Jacob parecía funcionarles.

De más está decir que eso la hizo enojar y salió casi corriendo hacia las escaleras. Traté de que se detuviera y alcancé a tomarla del brazo cuando vi que resbaló. Pero lamentablemente su cabeza impactó fuertemente contra la pared. Tanto así que hasta se había desmayado.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomé una jarra con hielo de la bandeja de un mesero y lo envolví en una servilleta de tela, el mesero parecía a punto de reclamarme hasta que vio a Bella en el suelo y el mismo me ayudó a sujetar el hielo en su cabeza mientras la llevábamos al auto con mucho cuidado. La recosté en el asiento del copiloto reclinándolo un poco para que ella estuviese cómoda. Decidí llamar a Carlisle y llevarla hasta mi casa, estaba más cerca que el hospital y papá estaba ahí. Luego de eso llamé a Alice para avisarle y me aseguró que llegaría tan pronto como pudiera.

Al llegar, corrí para abrir la puerta principal y volví al auto para sacar a Bella. Emmett, al igual que Jake, me había visto con los ojos abiertos de par en par cuando entré a la casa con Bella en brazos.

Papá decía que la examinaría mejor cuando hubiese despertado, al parecer no era nada demasiado grave. Tendría dolor de cabeza y mareo por algunos días, pero se recuperaría. Ahora mismo estábamos en mi habitación, ya que impulsivamente la llevé hasta ahí.

–Hey, Edward.** – **Me llamó Emmett quien ahora estaba en mi cuarto para curiosear que pasaba, aunque llegué a sospechar que solo había subido para observar un poco más de cerca a Rosalie. Me acerqué a él, que estaba junto a Jacob.

– ¿Qué pasa, Emmett?

–Sabía que te gustó la castaña, pero drogarla para raptarla y traerla a casa es algo bajo hermanito– Dijo con su atronadora risa. Alice y Rosalie lo mandaron callar.

–Y yo sabía que solo tenías una neurona, pero no sabía que ya había muerto de soledad– Contesté irritado, mientras Jacob reía y Emmett me miraba molesto. Parecía apunto de contestar, pero alguien lo interrumpió.

–Edward– Era Bella quien me llamaba. Me acerqué a la cama con la mirada sorprendida de todos los presentes puesta en mí. No pude más que sonreír mientras tomaba su mano entre las mías.

–Edward…–Repitió.

–Aquí estoy Bella. Tranquila.

–Edward… Eres un idiota– Dijo en sueños. Fruncí el ceño y todos empezaron a reír. Ella comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente.

.

**Bella POV **

.

Abrí mis ojos sin ninguna dificultad, a pesar de que había sol, la luz de este no me incomodaba. La verdad hasta estaba muy cómoda. Estaba tirada en el jardín trasero de mi casa, disfrutando del clima. Un aroma peculiar llegó hasta mi nariz, parecía ser alguna mezcla como de miel, lilas y… ¿Luz de sol? Lo sé, es raro. Tal vez se piense que este último olor no exista, pero yo sé que sí. Sentí una mirada puesta en mí, pude ver la figura de un hombre parado frente a mí. Lo reconocí de inmediato.

–Edward.

Él me sonrió de lado y me extendió su mano.

–Edward…– Repetí como una tonta, embobada por su belleza. Tome su mano sin dudar, mientras él me ayudaba a levantarme.

Pensé en preguntarle que hacía en mi casa, pero recordé también lo que me había dicho mientras mirábamos el crepúsculo. Así que solté su mano de golpe. Él me miro con el ceño fruncido.

–Edward… eres un idiota– Le acusé mientras el parecía dolido. De pronto todo se fue volviendo borroso y oscuro, muy oscuro. No podía ver nada, la cabeza me dolía horrores, cerré mis ojos esperando que cesara. Pero escuche muy lejos el sonido de unas risas.

Abrí mis ojos muy despacio, había sido un sueño. Lo primero que vi fue el rostro de Edward, éste tenía el ceño fruncido, pero también parecía preocupado. Traté de incorporarme, pero un mareo me lo impidió.

–Ve con cuidado, te has dado un buen golpe en la cabeza. –Me dijo empujándome delicadamente para que me quedara recostada. ¿Un golpe? Me sentí muy confundida.

–Bella, ¿Cómo estás? –Dijo Rose llegando hasta mi lado. Ella también parecía preocupada.

–Me duele la cabeza. –Respondí, viendo a mí alrededor. No conocía este lugar, pero parecía la habitación de un hombre.

–Carlisle dijo que eso sería normal, por un par de semanas. –Les comunicó Edward. Me di cuenta que ahí también se encontraban Alice y dos chicos, creo que los conocía.

– ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –Pregunté levantándome con más cuidado. Solo recordaba tomar mi bolso de la mesa de la cafetería y después… nada.

– ¿No lo recuerdas? –Interrogó Edward.

–Recuerdo todo, excepto como me golpeé.

–Ibas bajando las escaleras de la cafetería, te resbalaste y cuando tome tu brazo para evitar que cayeras te golpeaste la cabeza contra la pared. Bella yo… yo lo siento. –Parecía apenado, aunque él no tenía la culpa de mi torpeza. Apreté la mano que él tenía sobre la mía, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de este hecho porque me miró avergonzado.

–No es tu culpa…– Intenté animarlo.

–Claro que lo es. Por culpa mía te lastimaste.

–Créele Edward, esto no es nada nuevo para Bella. –Se metió una ahora relajada Rosalie– Sí es la primera vez que se desmaya, pero tiene experiencia en esto.

–Rosalie…– dijo Edward mirándola con furia.

–Rose tiene razón. Y de hecho creo que es su culpa. Ella me obligó a usar esas estúpidas botas, como si mi descoordinación no fuese suficiente ya.

–Bella, para ser bella hay que ver estrellas. – Opinó Alice, los dos chicos comenzaron a reír.

– ¿Se puede saber porque diablos se ríen? Esto es algo serio. –Les gritó un furioso Edward a los dos chicos, que según recordé eran los que lo acompañaban aquella tarde en la cafetería.

–No te sulfures Eddie. Es solo que dudo que se deba ser tan literal. –Edward rodó los ojos. Aunque el enorme chico con cara de niño tenía un poco de razón. Solté una risita.

– ¿Ves? Incluso ella sabe que es gracioso.

–Eso es solo porque se golpeó la cabeza. –Rebatió Edward.

– ¿Cómo te encuentras, Isabella? –Dijo entrando a la habitación un hombre alto, rubio y muy guapo. El Doctor Carlisle Cullen.

–Bella– Le corregí. Odiaba que me llamaran por mi nombre completo.

–Bien, Bella. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

–Me duele un poco la cabeza. –Contesté mientras me hacia el típico examen de ver el dedo mientras te ponen una luz y como si fueras un gato curioso ves la luz

–Es normal, tuviste una concusión, estarás así por unas semanas. Con los cuidados necesarios estarás bien.

–Lo sé.

– ¿Te ha pasado antes?

–Nunca me había golpeado tan fuerte la cabeza, pero las visitas al médico son comunes conmigo.

–Bien, ¿Quién es tu doctor de cabecera? Creo conocer a la mayoría de los médicos de Seattle.

–Es la doctora Cupp– Dije mientras Rose, el doctor Cullen y yo soltábamos una risita.

–Hey, compartan el chiste– Dijo el mismo enorme chico

–Es que la doctora de Bella se llama Misty Cupp (**N/A: en inglés podría sonar Miss Tea Cup**) – Le explicó Carlisle. Todos en la habitación comenzamos a reír.

– ¿Quieres decir que se llama señorita taza de té? –Los dos chicos musculosos aullaban a causa de la risa. Era como ver a dos niños en cuerpos súper-desarrollados.

–Compórtate Emmett, Bella necesita estar tranquila.

–Lo siento.

–Bien, te dejaremos descansar. –Dijo el Doctor Cullen saliendo de la habitación, todos, excepto Rosalie lo siguieron.

–Tú sí que sabes cómo meterte en la cama de un chico ¿eh? –Me dijo Rosalie con burla. Le di un empujoncito juguetón, aun me dolía la cabeza.

–Oh, cállate.

–De verdad se puso muy preocupado. –Comentó como quien no quiere la cosa. Sabía de quien hablaba, pero decidí hacerme la tonta. La miré confundida.

– ¿De quién hablas?

–Vamos, Bella. Se nota que tú y Edward se gustan.

–Yo me golpeo y tú eres quien sufre de confusión…– Bromeé tratando de alejarme del tema.

–Di lo que quieras. La forma en que él te mira es…

– ¿Es…? – Bien, había picado mi curiosidad.

–Intensa. Y sé que él es el chico con el que te topaste hace dos semanas.

–Créeme, sé que lo sabes. Y aun así te pusiste de su parte, que bien que me quieres…– Dije con falso gesto de reproche.

–Mmm… No tienes tanta suerte– Me dijo en broma, las dos reímos.

–Pareces triste– Dije observándola, nos conocíamos casi desde que nacimos.

–Lo notaste. –Suspiró– Tengo que irme mañana a la sesión.

–Voy a extrañarte.

–Y yo a ti. Pero quedas en muy buena compañía– Me dio un guiño. Rodé los ojos. –Te quedaras aquí dos semanas, no puedes estar sola y todos aquí se ofrecieron a cuidarte.

–Solo espero que Alice no se aproveche de mi situación para arrastrarme al centro comercial.

–Siempre puedes acudir a los brazos de Edward para que te protejan. – Sugirió con una sonrisa pícara.

–Ja, ja. –Dije sarcástica.

–Acéptalo, es guapo. – ¡Claro que era guapo! Pero eso no haría que yo me lanzara a él como si nada, ya había pasado mucho con el idiota de Mike por haber sido confiada.

–No está mal…

–Por favor Bella. Sabes que es muchísimo mejor parecido que Newton, además parece educado.

–No es lo que dijiste esta mañana…– Le recordé. Ella le restó importancia con un gesto de su mano.

–Sabes que lo dije para molestarle. Y ni siquiera así se portó grosero conmigo.

–Lo sé. Es agradable cuando quiere. –Rose alzó una ceja.

–Ok, lo acepto. Es muy guapo. –Ella sonrió complacida y yo hice un mohín.

–No te pido que salgas con él Bella. Solo sugiero que lo conozcas un poco. Sé que es reciente, pero debes olvidare ya de Mike. –Suspiré. Mike fue mi primer novio y estaba enamorada, pero con todo lo que paso, lo mejor sería seguir el consejo de Rose.

–No será fácil, pero lo intentaré.

–Bien, debo ir a empacar y vendré mañana a despedirme. Descansa. Nada de movimientos bruscos, le diré a Edward que sea gentil– Dijo riendo mientras salía. Estas semanas serian pesadas.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

.

Cerca de dos semanas habían pasado desde mi accidente en la cafetería. Había dejado de marearme cada vez que me paraba, pero eso no impedía que me obligaran a quedarme en cama todo el tiempo que fuera posible. Carlisle y la doctora Cupp decían que solo era una medida cautelosa, pero que ya me encontraba mucho mejor.

Rose había llamado para decir que no llegaría esta semana como era el plan, sino hasta dentro de dos semanas. Al parecer había surgido otro trabajo para una revista y mi rubia amiga no se pudo negar. Fue una suerte que estuviésemos en vacaciones de la universidad, pues así no me quedaba sola, o lo que era peor: quedarme sola con Edward. Podía ser todo lo encantador que quisiera, pero nos la pasábamos como perros y gatos, ya que siempre se las arreglaba para que su gran bocota lo metiera en problemas conmigo. Con Alice era todo lo contrario, éramos muy amigas y cada día nos conocíamos más y nos llevábamos mejor. Incluso me había contado que estaba triste por su rompimiento con su novio James, con el que estuvo un año y no conforme con engañarla, se las había arreglado para llamar al padre biológico de Alice y mentir pidiendo ayuda financiera diciendo que era para mi amiga. Una cosa descabellada, porque si bien era alguien con una buena posición económica, él y Alice nunca tuvieron una buena relación.

También me había hecho amiga de Emmett y Jake. Eran dos personas divertidísimas y muy simpáticas, un tanto casquivanas y bromistas. Amaban hacerme sonrojar a costa de comentarios indecentes que casi siempre tenían que ver entre Edward y yo. Ya que ellos manejaban la teoría de que Edward y yo nos gustábamos. No estaban muy alejados de la realidad, pues yo estaba segura que él me gustaba y él mismo me había confesado gustar de mí, pero eso era algo que no iba a pasar jamás. Aun así, Jacob disfrutaba poner a Edward celoso y no desaprovechaba la oportunidad de "coquetear" conmigo cada vez que Edward estaba presente, haciendo que este último saliera refunfuñando de la habitación cada vez que yo decidía seguirle la corriente a mi nuevo amigo.

Hoy era viernes, por lo que ahora mismo nos encontrábamos en la habitación de Alice preparándonos para salir de fiesta con motivo de celebrar mi recuperación. Para mi habría bastado con cualquier cosa menos ruidosa, pero había descubierto que nadie le ganaba a Alice Cullen cuando ella había decidido una cosa. Justo como sucedía en este momento, yo acababa de perder en la lucha por no usar este extravagante vestido, cada vez que decidía bajarlo un poco para cubrir mis piernas, este bajaba dejando casi al descubierto mis senos, así que quizás era mejor dejarlo en su lugar.

–Alice, es en serio. No necesitamos celebrar nada.

–Claro que sí. Hay que celebrar que no te rompiste una pierna o no podríamos salir hoy y tú no estarías usando estos perfectos zapatos – Dijo entregándome un par de sandalias pateadas.

–Bien, pues no garantizo que salga del coma.

– ¿Qué coma? – Preguntó totalmente perdida.

–El coma en el que entraré a causa del golpe que estoy segura voy a darme, a causa de la caída por usar estos sancos. – Le expliqué. Ella rodó los ojos.

–Deja de ser dramática Bella. Y deja quieto ese vestido. – Me dio un manotazo en la mano derecha mientras trataba de hacer un poco más largo el vestido, provocando que este subiera otro centímetro cada vez que trataba de estirarlo hacia abajo.

– ¿Cómo pretendes que salga con esto? Moriré de frio. – Dije mientras salíamos de su habitación y bajábamos las escaleras.

–Tonta Bella. Vamos a un club, lo que significa bailar, lo que significa entrar en calor.

–Pues yo no bailo.

–Un par de cosmos y te juro que recorrerás toda la pista.

–Tampoco bebo.

–Ya deja de poner excusas y deja de encorvarte. – Me reprendió empujándome los hombros hacia atrás. Llegamos hasta el living, los chicos ya se encontraban esperándonos.

–Solo trato de no dejar nada expuesto con este trozo de tela que tú dices llamar vestido. – Me defendí frustrada del hecho de usar esta pequeñísima prenda.

–Guau– Dijo Edward con la boca abierta mientras me veía. Me sonrojé.

–Creí que Sam había muerto– Dijo Emmett burlonamente. Jacob comenzó a reír y Edward los fulminó con la mirada.

– ¿Quién es Sam? – Dije sin entender.

– Nuestro antiguo perro – Me explicó Alice.

Salimos de la casa y solo entonces descubrí que nos iríamos en el Jeep de Emmett. Fue entretenido ver a Alice subir a la parte de atrás del auto. Pero no fue nada gracioso cuando yo lo intenté, con mi torpeza natural y agregando el hecho de que el estúpido vestido no me dejaba moverme, esto era un caso perdido. Edward intentó ayudarme sujetándome de la cintura y luego tratando de empujarme por la espalda, pero accidentalmente y cuando salté para llegar arriba, su mano quedo puesta en mi trasero. Lo sentí tensarse y yo me congelé en ese momento, solo reaccionando cuando escuché las carcajadas de los dos cabezas de eco, incluso Alice reía. Avergonzada como estaba, subí tan rápido como pude y me senté al lado de Alice.

En el camino las bromas no se hicieron esperar, los chicos y Alice no dejaban de repetir el vergonzoso incidente. Diablos ¡Fue un accidente! No es como si él lo hubiera hecho a propósito. Llegamos hasta el club, uno que era de mi padre por cierto, pero al que yo nunca había venido. Bajamos del auto y nos dirigimos a la entrada. Alice se comportaba como si fuera amiga de toda la vida de los chicos de seguridad, nos hicieron pasar y luego la música inundó mis oídos. Alice me hizo señas para que la siguiera hasta las escaleras, allá donde se encontraba la zona VIP. Llegamos hasta donde se encontraba otro musculoso chico. Era moreno y de cabello largo con rastas. Mis amigos le sonrieron enormemente mientras hablaban con él.

–Hey chicos, ¿Cómo han estado?

–Genial, estas vacaciones han sido divertidas– Contestó un alegre Emmett.

–Me alegra saberlo, ¿Cuándo volviste pequeña Alice?

–Hace un par de semanas Laurent. Mira, te presento a mi amiga, ella es Bella Swan. – Dijo Alice sonriéndole mientras me hacía adelantarme unos pasos. Le sonreí con timidez y él sonreía amistoso.

–Un gusto conocerte Bella, pero no me digas que sales con alguno de estos inmorales. – Comentó viendo divertido a mis amigos. La típica carcajada de Emmett no tardó mucho en aparecer.

–Eso es lo que Eddie quisiera. – Edward apartó la mirada, de repente la pista de baile parecía lo más interesante para él. Laurente le dio la mano.

–Como siempre Edward, tienes un excelente gusto. – Me sonrojé en el instante. Y Edward sonrió complacido.

–Sí, pero no podemos decir lo mismo de Bella. – Dijo Emmett poniendo su mano en el hombro de Edward, éste lo quito de un manotazo.

–Muy gracioso Emmett.

–Lo soy.

–A Bella también le gusta Edward – Intentó preguntar Laurent, aunque sonó más como una afirmación.

–No sé de qué hablan – Esta vez fue mi turno de apartar la mirada.

–Sí, tú sabes… Edward tiene el toque – Contestó un fastidioso Emmett, haciendo uso del doble sentido para recordarnos -otra vez- lo que pasó cuando trataba de subir al Jeep. Jacob y Alice rieron. Laurent parecía confundido.

–Otro día te lo contaremos, es hora de ir a bailar. – Afirmó una desesperada Alice, al reconocer la canción que empezaba a sonar.

–Ok. Que se diviertan chicos. – Dijo Laurent dejándonos pasar. Alice me arrastró hasta la pista de baile.

–Alice, te dije que yo no bailo. – Grité sobre la música.

–No me importa. No pretenderás que baile sola ¿verdad? – Preguntó haciendo sobresalir su labio inferior y haciéndolo temblar. Gesto que había descubierto en estas dos semanas, que funcionaba el 100% de las veces. Suspiré resignada a hacer el ridículo. Y en ese momento alguien nos dio un leve empujón, para luego dar un grito de "lo siento". Alice parecía dispuesta a golpear a quien sea que hizo eso, cuando nos dimos cuenta que era un atractivo chico parado en el centro de la pista, alto, con algo de musculo, rubio y de cabello largo. Tal como le gustaban a Alice. Estaba discutiendo con una chica delgada de cabello negro, la chica le dio una bofetada que de no ser por la música habría resonado en todo el lugar. Alice se llevó la mano a la boca, pues también había visto la escena. La chica que peleaba con el rubio salió a toda prisa del lugar, mientras él caminó en sentido contrario a ella.

–Wow, ¿Viste a esa chica? – Gritó Alice mientras caminábamos hacia la mesa, ya que justo ahora pusieron una canción que Alice dijo odiar.

–Sí. – Respondí simplemente. Recordando el fuerte golpe que le propinó al rubio.

–Su ropa es tan pasada de moda... No es la indicada para salir de fiesta. – Dijo como si estuviéramos en la misma sintonía. Rodé los ojos. Alice podía ser realmente ridícula. Nos sentamos en la mesa junto a Edward, pues Emmett y Jake estaban en la pista bailando -aunque restregándose sería más apropiado de decir- con dos chicas con ropa aún más reveladora que la mía, y eso era mucho decir.

– ¿Quieres bailar? – Preguntó la sedosa voz de Edward en mi oído. Me estremecí ante el acercamiento y solo pude negar con la cabeza.

– ¿Por qué no? – Pregunto de nuevo.

–Iré por un trago– Avisó Alice. Edward y yo asentimos.

–No soy buena bailarina. – Contesté haciendo una mueca. Rose siempre me invitaba a estos lugares, pero nunca había cedido, por lo que al final ella terminaba viniendo con amigos o compañeros de trabajo.

–Pues estas de suerte. Soy un buen maestro. – Sonrió arrogante.

–No, gracias.

–Pues… O vas conmigo, o tendrás que bailar con Alice. Y sabes que ella no es tan amable como yo. – Apuntó con una expresión de: "Tengo la razón". Y sí que la tenía, pero no se lo reconocería tan fácil.

–Eso es chantaje. – Declaré con falso gesto de ofensa.

– ¿Y está funcionando? – Preguntó como si nada, sonriendo de lado. Dios, creo que me olvide de respirar. Me había deslumbrado.

–Eso creo. – Contesté cuando logré volver en sí. Él tomó mi mano con delicadeza y nos dirigimos a la pista de baile.

–En serio no sé hacer esto. – Comenté mientras él se situaba frente a mí. Me sonrió con ternura.

–Solo debes relajarte…

–Debería hacer caso al consejo de Alice. – Dije recordando lo que me dijo antes de salir de casa. Edward me miró confundido, así que decidí explicarle.

–Me juró que con un par de cosmos recorrería toda la pista. – Le conté mientras lo arrastraba hasta la barra.

–No estás hablando en serio…

– ¿Qué podría pasar? – Pregunté retóricamente y con más seguridad de la debida. Yo nunca había bebido.

–En serio no necesitas hacer eso. – Dijo mientras se acercaba a mi oído y ponía su mano en mi espalda. Eso me hizo sentir un escalofrío que me recorrió e cuerpo entero.

Al llegar a la barra vimos a Alice platicando amenamente con alguien. Era el chico rubio que nos había empujado hace rato. Los dos reían. Edward frunció el ceño y quiso acercarse, pero se lo impedí.

– ¿Sabes qué? Tenías razón. No necesito beber nada. – Le dije haciendo el penoso esfuerzo de darle una sonrisa coqueta. Él me miró como un niño vería la entrada de una dulcería. Así que caminamos de nuevo hasta la pista de baile. Situó sus manos en mi cintura y comenzó a movernos hacia un lado y el otro. Cuando ya habíamos entrado un poco en calor, comenzamos a movernos con un poco más de pasión. Edward realmente me gustaba y yo nunca me había dejado llevar tanto como en este momento. No sabía si era solo por el baile, pero sentía la necesidad de estar cada vez más cerca de él. Y como si pudiera leer mi mente, tomó mi cintura con propiedad y nos acercó mucho más. Sonrió con petulancia, pero a este juego podían jugar dos. Y de repente me vi siendo como nunca creí ser, alguien segura y seductora. Me alejé de él y cuando quiso acercarme de nuevo, negué con la cabeza y le di la espalda. Pronto nos encontrábamos bailando de una forma similar a la que bailaba Emmett hace unos minutos.

–Vas a causarme una combustión espontánea. – Comentó Edward con voz ronca en mi oído. Sonreí y decidí que podía halar un poco más de la cuerda. Así que me moví con un poco de sensualidad, esperando que mi intento no se viera ridículo.

–En serio quieres matarme. – Gruño cuando tomó mi cadera con sus manos. Y cuando sentí en mi espalda que tan en serio estaba hablando, me alejé sonriendo victoriosa.

–Eso fue cruel. – Me riñó. Sus ojos estaban oscuros de deseo. Y yo solo quería lanzármele encima.

– ¿Hey, porque no están bailando? –Llegó un inoportuno Emmett acompañado de Jacob.

–Creo que porque Eddie asustó a Bella. – Dijo Jacob como si su comentario dejara claro todo.

–Les he dicho que no me llamen así. –Refunfuño un fastidiado Edward.

–Y no hablaba de ti. – Le atacó Jake señalando su pantalón. Edward y yo nos sonrojamos, ahora su comentario anterior si tenía sentido. Los chicos se rieron a carcajadas.

–Vaya, mi pequeño hermano se está convirtiendo en un hombre. – Expresó un orgulloso Emmett mientras se limpiaba una lágrima imaginaria.

–Y uno muy pervertido. – Completó Jacob.

–Ya basta. – Los regañe.

–Awww– Profirieron al unísono.

–La tortolita defiende a su tortolito. – Dijo Emmett con fingida voz de ternura. Rodé los ojos. Seguimos la noche bailando y aguantando las bromas de los chicos. Vaya compañía con la que Rose decidía dejarme…


	9. Chapter 9

**Por fin actualizando! Siento la demora, gracias por los favorites, follow y reviews.**

**Norka y janalez, muchas gracias.**

**Espero les guste.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**Bella POV**

.

Cuando decidimos irnos a casa ya eran las 3:30 de la madrugada del sábado. Emmett y Jake estuvieron todo el camino charlando sobre las chicas que conocieron en el club, cada uno llevaba al menos 10 números de teléfono. También aprovecharon para burlarse un poco de Edward, quien amenazaba con contar una historia que no entendí, pero eso bastaba para que Jacob callara abruptamente y Emmett riera escandalosamente. Alice parecía estar en otro mundo, sus ojitos brillaban indescriptiblemente y no paraba de sonreír como tonta. Lo chicos quisieron saber que la tenía así, pero solo conseguían por respuesta un: "Lo encontré". Por lo cual no siguieron indagando más.

Al llegar a casa caímos como moscas. Para cuando me desperté ya eran las 10 de la mañana. Las últimas dos semanas me había estado quedando en la habitación de Edward, hecho que me hacía sentir un poco culpable. No creía que fuera lo correcto sacarlo así de su propia habitación, pero él había dicho que no le importaba y que mientras yo tuviera una estadía grata todo estaría bien, que en realidad la habitación de huéspedes era cómoda.

Aun con todo eso, yo lo había convencido a que volviera hoy a su habitación y que yo me iría a la de huéspedes. Cabe decir que no fue fácil persuadirlo, pero al final terminó cediendo. Me levanté de la cama y me encaminé al baño, me lavé el cabello y me enjaboné el cuerpo. Alice había ido ayer a mi casa a traer algunas de mis cosas. Estaba agradecida de no tener que seguir usando el shampoo de Edward, olía muy bien, pero yo prefería el olor a fresas que tenía el mío. Cuando terminé, Salí del baño me puse mi ropa interior y me vestí con un jean, una camisa azul a cuadros y mis inseparables converse. Amarré mi cabello en una coleta. Bajé a la cocina con la idea de hacer el desayuno.

–Buenos días. – Saludé al entrar, los chicos ya se encontraban ahí.

–Buenos días, Bella. – Contestaron al unísono.

–Oye Belly-Bells, ¿Tú sabes cocinar? – Preguntó Emmett… ¿esperanzado?

–Si… ¿Porque?

– ¿Es en serio? – Saltó muy contento de la silla para darme su típico abrazo de oso que te dejaba sin respirar.

–Em… Necesito respirar…

–Todos lo necesitamos tonta Bella.

–Idiota, te está diciendo que no la dejas respirar. – Dijo Edward enojado.

–Oh, lo siento Bellita. – Se disculpó mi amigo oso cuando me soltaba y me sonreía haciendo aparecer sus hermosos hoyuelos. Dudaba que alguien pudiese enojarse por mucho tiempo con Emmett.

–Pero, ¿De verdad sabes cocinar? – Preguntó ahora Jacob.

–Sí.

– ¡Eso es genial! – Gritó Emmett alzando los brazos al cielo. En eso se parecían Alice y él, eran muy entusiastas.

–No pretenderás que Bella te haga el desayuno, ¿verdad? – Adivinó Edward clavando su vista en Emmett y luego entrecerrando los ojos. Emmett puso cara de perrito, luego de enfado y al final pasó al susto.

–Y tú no tratas de decirme que prefieres los intentos de comida de Alice, ¿verdad? – Ahora era Edward quien parecía completamente horrorizado e inmediatamente dirigió su mirada hacia mí.

–Bella, eh… ¿Crees que podrías hacernos algo para desayunar?

–En realidad…– Traté de explicarles que esa era la idea. Pero Emmett como siempre, no me dejó hablar.

–Bellita, por favor. Sálvanos de la tortura que es comer lo que sea que Alice prepara. ¡Sabe terrible! Apiádate de estas miserables almas. – Lloriqueó Emmett de manera dramática mientras se arrodillaba para abrazar mis piernas. No pude más que reírme de lo que decía sobre Alice. No creía que fuera para tanto.

–Emmett yo…

–Bellita, se ve que eres una buena persona. No permitas que ella cocine. – Siguió interrumpiéndome. Me lo quité de encima como pude. Mientras él se quedaba tirado en el suelo yo me dirigí a la alacena para sacar lo que necesitaría.

– ¿Qué haces? – Inquirió muy interesado ahora levantándose del suelo mientras se me acercaba.

–Si de vez en cuando cerraras un poco la boca, sabrías desde el inicio que era mi intención hacer algo para desayunar. – Contesté con expresión de obviedad. Emmett me miró con ojos cristalinos.

– ¡Eres un ángel!

– ¿Es para tanto? – Indagué fijando mi vista en Edward. Antes de contestarme miró hacia todos lados.

–No se lo digas a Alice pero, he probado cosas feas, horribles y su comida. – Contestó casi susurrando. Solté a reír. En serio estos chicos eran teatrales.

– ¡Buenos días! Parece que alguien amaneció de buen humor. Al parecer Eddie hizo bien su trabajo. – Insinuó el duende maligno guiñándome un ojo. Me sonrojé y como era de esperarse Emmett y Jacob comenzaron a reír.

–Muy graciosa Alice. Estaba por hacer el desayuno, ¿Qué les gustaría comer? – Decidí preguntar para cambiar de tema. La respuesta de Emmett no se hizo esperar.

– ¡Hotcakes! – Alice rodó los ojos.

–Te darás cuenta que son los favoritos de Emmett.

–Sí, podría comerlos todo el día. – Apoyó Em. En realidad yo no sabía esto porque no solía comer con ellos. Edward se empeñaba en llevarme la comida hasta su habitación diciendo que no debería salir de ahí si no era necesario. Exagerado, lo sé.

–Bien, eso quiere Emmett. ¿A ustedes que les gustaría comer chicos?

–Pero que dices Bella, esto no es un restaurant. Si no les gusta que se aguanten. Yo te ayudaré. – Concluyó Alice haciendo que los chicos se espantaran de nuevo. Ellos me hicieron señas con las manos y los ojos para que le dijera que no. Me pregunté si debía tomarlo como inmadurez de su parte. Aunque algo en mi interior me decía que debía hacerles caso al menos esta vez.

–No es necesario Alice.

–Necesitas ayuda.

–Puedo hacerlo yo sola…– Traté de convencerla.

–Pero puedo ayudarte. – Insistió.

–Nadie mete las manos en mi comida. – Dije en un tono tan amenazante que incluso a mí me sorprendió.

–Eres una malagradecida Isabella Swan. – Declaró cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho. Oh no, ella estaba tratando de hacerme sentir culpable. Pero al menos por esta vez yo sería descortés.

–Que bien que lo vayas sabiendo. Ahora siéntate Alice Cullen. – Sentencié señalándola con el cucharon que tenía en mi mano. Vi sorprendida la escena cuando no opuso resistencia y simplemente tomó asiento con un puchero en los labios. Un momento… ¿Le había ganado a Alice Cullen? Esto sí que no me lo creía.

Hice el desayuno rápidamente, no era algo tan difícil en realidad. Cuando hube terminado puse los hotcakes en la mesa y también un poco de fruta que había cortado. Edward había hecho café, mientras Emmett y Jacob habían preparado jugo de naranja. Alice se había ofrecido a poner la mesa.

–Wow. Bella, eres una diosa. ¿Te casarías conmigo? – Había dicho Emmett luego de probar su primer hotcake.

–Eso depende– Contesté como si nada.

– ¿De qué?

–Deberás serme fiel. – Le conté con una sonrisa. Él hizo una artificial mueca de tristeza y luego me miró fingiendo ser serio.

–Lo siento Bella. Pero eso es algo que no puedo prometer. Ser polígamo está en mi naturaleza.

–No importa– Se metió Jacob – Siempre podemos casarla con Edward y que éste nos invite a desayunar. – Concluyó encogiéndose de hombros.

– ¿Y qué les hace pensar que si me casara los invitaría a mi casa? – Lanzó mordazmente y alzando una ceja.

–Eres un mal hermano– Contestó un ofendido Emmett.

–No soy bueno cuidando niños– Le atacó Edward.

Se puede decir que siguieron así durante todo el desayuno. Luego de eso subimos para llevar mis cosas a la habitación de huéspedes. Por la tarde fuimos al cine y por petición de Alice luego fuimos al centro comercial. Y si alguna vez tuve la idea de que venir con Rose era agotador, no sabía lo equivocada que estaba. Venir con Alice era mucho, mucho peor. Luego de un par de horas de soportar que me usara como maniquí viviente me escabullí con los chicos, diciendo que queríamos comprar un nuevo juego de video. Obviamente no se lo creyó, pero quizás nos dejó marchar porque en el centro comercial, cerca de una librería se encontraba el chico rubio del bar. Los chicos no se percataron de este hecho, pero tampoco era necesario que lo hicieran.

En realidad estaba empezando a agradarme este chico. Solo esperaba que no fuera un asesino en serie o algo por el estilo.

Luego de ir a la tienda de videojuegos y pasar ahí más de una hora porque los chicos no lograban decidir cuál era el mejor, fuimos en busca de Alice, pero no la encontramos en ninguna tienda cercana, por lo que el habitual apetito de Emmett apareció y nos hizo ir por una pizza y luego por un helado. Y vaya sorpresa nos llevamos al encontrarnos con Alice y el rubio con sus rostros muy cerca el uno del otro. No creo que haga falta decir que Edward se puso como loco y armó un espectáculo bochornoso en la heladería. Mucha gente lo miraba con los ojos desorbitados cuando acuso al rubio de ser un pervertido que solo quería seducir y aprovecharse de su hermanita. La escena parecía graciosa hasta cierta parte, pero al ver la cara de vergüenza de Alice y el rubio decidí intervenir.

.

**Edward POV**

.

Dos semanas había pasado desde el accidente de Bella. Se había estado quedando en nuestra casa para estar seguros que si guardaba reposo y porque Rosalie nos había pedido que no la dejáramos estar sola en su casa. Nuestra relación a veces parecía ir en la dirección indicada, pero como buen hombre, algunas veces decía las cosas sin pensar o en el contexto equivocado y ella terminaba por enojarse conmigo.

Aun siendo poco el tiempo que llevábamos de conocernos, había descubierto lo mucho que me gustaba Bella y no solo hablando físicamente. Era hermosa por supuesto. Su delicada figura, con suaves pero atractivas curvas, su largo y sedoso cabello castaño, sus rosados y carnosos labios, y sobre todo esos grandes, encantadores y expresivos ojos chocolate formaban una mezcla destinada a llevarme a la perdición. Pero había llegado a conocerla lo suficiente para saber un poco sobre su personalidad. Era testaruda, reservada, ingeniosa, sensible, despistada y testaruda. Sí, doblemente testaruda, si bien la mayoría de las mujeres lo eran, Bella las hacia palidecer a todas. Sin embargo, eso en lugar de incomodarme, me parecía fascinante. Incluso había juntado el valor para decirle que me gustaba, y ella… ella no había dicho nada al respecto.

La noche de ayer habíamos ido al club que tanto les gustaba a los chicos. Cuando vi a Bella bajar por las escaleras me quedé sin palabras, a pesar de parecer incomoda, se veía hermosa con el vestido que seguramente Alice la había obligado a usar. Había pasado un momento vergonzoso cuando por accidente había tocado el suave pero firme trasero de Bella mientras intentaba ayudarla a que subiera al Jeep. No hace falta mencionar que los chicos se pasaron toda la noche señalando el suceso. Al llegar al club, hablamos un rato con nuestro amigo Laurent, a quien conocíamos a causa de la frecuencia con la que visitábamos el lugar. Casi sufro un infarto cuando Bella comenzó a bailar de la forma en que lo hizo, lo que como consecuencia trajo más burlas por parte de mi hermano y nuestro amigo. Llegamos exhaustos a casa, con el único deseo de dormir. Para cuando me levanté y fui a la cocina para tomar algo de desayuno, me encontré con el desdichado hecho de que Esme no estaba hoy en casa, lo que significaba que Alice tendría la insufrible oportunidad de cocinar, lo que en mi opinión debería estar prohibido. Al final, fue Bella quien preparó el desayuno, uno delicioso cabe destacar.

Ahora mismo nos encontrábamos en el centro comercial, buscando a Alice de tienda en tienda. La habíamos dejado sola, luego de no aguantar más la idea de recorrer cada tienda que ofreciera cualquier cosa relacionada con la moda. Irónico, ¿No?

Por propuesta de Emmett habíamos ido en busca de algo para comer y ahora caminábamos hacia una heladería. Al entrar, fui yo quien se quedó frio. Ahí se encontraba Alice con el mismo chico con quien la había visto anoche en el club, pero eso no era lo peor, lo era la escena frente a mis ojos. Ellos parecían a punto de besarse. Me acerqué hasta ellos, no pudiendo contener mis celos de hermano.

– ¿Se puede saber qué haces con mi hermana? – Pregunté fulminando con la mirada al chico rubio mientras me interponía entre ambos.

–Solo estamos charlando Edward…

–Le pregunté a él, Alice. – Apunté amargamente y ella me frunció el ceño. Sabía que ella odiaba que fuese sobreprotector, pero era mi deber de hermano.

–No tienes por qué hablarle así – Me dijo el chico con tranquilidad levantándose de su asiento.

–Tu no vienes a decirme como hablarle o no. No te conozco.

–Eso no me impide decirte que esa no es manera de tratar a una dama.

– ¿Y qué sabes tú? No debes ser más que un pervertido que solo busca seducir y aprovecharse de mi hermana.

–Creo que estas malentendiendo las cosas.

–Me importa un bledo que tu creas…– Estaba dispuesto a decirle unas cuantas cosas, pero el ligero toque en mi brazo me hizo callar.

–Edward, cálmate. Estas armando un espectáculo. – Me susurró Bella. No me había dado cuenta de que la mayoría de las personas en el lugar miraban la escena curiosos. Eso solo me hizo soltar más la lengua.

– ¿Y ustedes qué? ¿No tienen una vida? – Les grité con furia. Dando una mirada de furia a todo aquel al que mi vista alcanzaba.

–Y tú degenerado, aléjate de mi hermana – Dije señalando al chico.

–Edward basta. Estás siendo ridículo. – Me reprendió Bella. Me volteé hacia ella.

– ¿Ridículo, yo? Al menos no soy un alcahueta que lanza a Alice a los brazos de un desconocido. Ayer también interferiste cuando los viste juntos en el bar usando tus encantos como arma. – Le acusé.

– ¿Te estas escuchando? Alice ya no es una niña pequeña. – Me gritó exasperada – Y pues que bien que sepas que lo que hice, lo hice para distraerte y no porque tenga un interés de cualquier otro sentido en ti. – Dijo apuntándome con el dedo, para luego caminar hasta la salida. Aunque abruptamente paró y se dio la vuelta para caminar hasta mí.

–Oh, y te informo que prefiero ser una alcahueta, a ser una lunática. – Finalizó ahora si saliendo. Alice y el rubio se fueron tras ella. No sin antes recibir una mirada fulminante de parte de Alice. Emmett y Jake se acercaron a mí.

–Wow, tremenda chica la que te has conseguido Eddie. Aunque debo darle la razón. – Comentó Emmett mientras se sentaba a comer su helado. Lo miré inquisitivo.

–Ella tiene razón en que te has comportado como un demente. Si bien es cierto que no conocemos al chico, podemos darle al menos una oportunidad. Alice ya no es una niña pequeña, no puedes protegerla del mundo todo el tiempo, ella tiene que tropezar y levantarse por sí sola para encontrar su camino. – Finalizó dándole un lametón al helado. Emmett podía ser todo lo idiota que quisiera, no obstante, habían momentos –pocos pero necesarios– en los que no sé cómo lo hacía, pero podía ser muy sensato. Y para mi suerte… o desgracia, este era uno de esos momentos. Así que yo ahora era un psicópata que debía solucionar todo el embrollo que había armado.


End file.
